Aishiteru
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Well, I don't have any idea how to summar this one... So it's HaoxAnna. Read&Rewiew, please...
1. New and hot

A teacher came in, but class didn't stop talking. They weren't tha most perfect students. Anyway, in this class at their last year supposted to be transfered a few student. Three to make it exact. Two of them already were there for a week and fited in just perfectaly. So there's supposted to be another one.

A little about class itself. That was the best one in grades and the worst in attitude. In this class was the „elite" of the school. And the elite of elite. Asakura twins. Yoh and Hao. Yoh was a real lazy ass, but still got good grades. Besides that he was unbelievebly popular. And he was a playboy. You could find one or two girls in school he hadn't dated whit. It was for his looks and that cute smile he always weared. Besides he had a gang behind him, so that made his personality even more atractive. That gang was his friends, just as rich and handsome as himself. They really got the best everything in their hands. But here different thing was Yoh's twin Hao. Of course he was the playboy himself. But he was different from Yoh. Hao didn't wear that stupid, yet cute smile, but his face was handsome and sexy. And his attitude was different. Hao really wasn't dating any girls. It's more like girls dated him. All of them seemed to be atrackted to Hao like bees to honey... But the guy wasn't complaining. Why not use a good thing when it comes right to you? Another thing that Yoh and Hao didn't have in common is that Hao wasn't a lazy-ass and he didn't do day-dreaming through every class. But after all, both of them agreeded just fine. Like brother and brother.

„Ok class, cut it now." Said the teacher. Class silenced up immedeatly. They knew that a new student will come today, so the curiosity was over everything. „All right, we're having a knew student today, so please, be nice to her." „Her?" asked someone from the class „so, it's girl?" „Yes, that's right. Her name is Kyoyama Anna." the teacher went to the door and opened them. A girls came in. A very hot girl. Blonde hair, black eyes, perfect body, cold gaze, blue mini skirt, shirt, opened enough for guys to droll to her, black heel boots... Now that's a sugar to guys eyes. „You can take any emty seat" the teacher said to her. She didn't react, just walked through the class and took the seat next to the window. „Now, to the lesson." Said teacher. „Wow, she's hot." Said Horo to Yoh. „Yeah, that's quite noticible." He said, looking to Anna. Sure noticible... „Not that you're getting her..." said Hao. He himself was droling to Anna since she came in „She's known as an Ice Queen. Fat chance to get to her." „Nothing's imposible to me" smiled Yoh. Hao just shoke his head. Nothing that he hadn't heard before. „I'll get her. You'll see." Like he really would. When the break came Anna just stood up, ready to leave class, but Yoh cought up to her. „Hey, my name is Yoh." He said puting up the cute smile. That didn't melt Anna, though. Her gaze was cold as before... As always... „Yeah, I know who you are. Who wouldn't?" „What's that suppost to mean?" asked Yoh. Which girl didn't fall for his smile, was more like it. „That means, Asakura, that I usually don't talk whit jerks." She said coldly, but calmly and walked away. Yoh was in a state of shock. Didn't she just insulted him? „Well, that was a short conversation" teased Ren. „Shut up. She just doesn't know me yet." „More like doesn't want to know." Corrected Hao. That was true, Yoh understood that, but he wouldn't admit it. „Nah, I'll get to her you'll see." He was never to give up at first. And Hao knew that „All I'm going to see is how you, whit the most unhappy face on earth come up to me and you'll say :"I'm sorry my dearest brother, but you were right, I will never get that hottie..." he, Ren and Horo laughed. But Yoh only smirked at them. „Like you, Hao, don't want her" „Oh well, she is beautiful and everything, but I'll never say I want her. I don't want my life at home to become a disaster." If Yoh and Hao disagreeded over something, house's roof always would fly away.

All day Yoh tryed to talk to Anna, but always was rejected. That really reduced Yoh's spirit. And how the heck this girl stayed so cold? Even Yoh's smile wouldn't melt her...

It's been a long break, so Anna went to the nearby park. It's been her first day here and already she got enough of all the people there... Especialy that Yoh Asakura. Why the hell he just wouldn't give up on her? The answer stayed un-known to her... Anna just straighted up on grass. She loved the nature, even though she wasn't that warm to love anyone... This girl didn't have parents or somebody to look aver her... Almost all her life, Anna lived in the orphange, althou she had a quite impresive amount of money in bank, only now, when she got to rent a flat, she's using them... A person who never got love from anyone cannot love himself... Right? Yeah... Or at least Anna thought so...

She closed her eyes and just laid there... And she didn't hear a footsteps which was closing to her... „Relaxing, aren't we?" the voice asked. Anna sit up. It was Hao. She was surprised that he was here, but didn't show it... She rarely showed her feelings to anyone... „What are you oing here? You suppost to be whit your friends and your impicable brother..." „About one thing I agree whit you... My brother is impicable sometimes..." he sat next to her. „And it's a good thing you're rejecting him... Yoh needs to come back to reality someday..." „Not like that's about to happend..." said Anna coldly. Yeah, Yoh sure lived in a fantazy world... But Anna didn't plan to help him out... She didn't care. „Well, we should get going now." Said Hao. They both stood up and headed back to school. They didn't talk. Neither had anything to say.

But the fact that he was whit her made many talks and Yoh's jelous prosper. On their way home, Yoh actually blamed Hao for stealling his girlfriend. Make that future girlfriend. „I didn't steal her" for a thousand time explaned Hao „I was just talking to her. Is that a crime?" „It is, if you steal someone else's girlfriend's atention!" „I didn't. And she isn't your girlfriend. Or how you would say, yet. She wasn't paying attention to me. We just met accidentaly. How was I supposted to know that she goes to the same park I do?" „I don't. But make sure you keep away from her." „What, afraid that your brother's gonna have more girls than you do?" Hao smirked at him. But Yoh just smiled. „Nah, I just figured that you might steel the one I want... For reall this time." Yeah, that was the first girl Yoh actually wanted to know better... That was a real chalange now... „Anna..." he said to himself... Yeah, he's so going to get her...


	2. First Step

It's the second day of Anna, when she's at the new school...

And she felt trapped there...

Althou every lesson she would consentrate on a subject, she would never forget, that this year is the last and that soon she would be free from this stupid place. From all those people, who she couldn't stand. And from that impicable Yoh Asakura.

All day he's been after her, trying to talk to her, but she just ignored him. Why the hell he won't leave me be? she wondered.

For real Yoh couldn't not think about Anna. It looked like she got control over his mind completely. And that was a great laugh to Hao.

„I'm telling you, she won't get hocked on. She's to cold for that." said Hao to Yoh about the thousand time today. It was a break and Yoh was already looking for Anna at the hallway. „She will. She's only need more time. You know, to get used of me." answered Yoh. He was unbelievable optimistic. „Yoh, don't be redicilous. I never got used of you through almost 18 years. Why should she do it through a 2 days?" now that was downright logical. „Ok be like that, but you'll see how I am getting her." „Is he idiot or what?" asked Hao to himself. It was their last lesson, so he just left Yoh standing there and headed home.

Anna was walking dawn the street. She used a back door to get out. Well, who wouldn't in her place. She just couldn't stand that Yoh Asakura. „Why he wouldn't leave me alone?" she wondered. No guy would be that presistand as Yoh is now. „Will this ever gonna end?" she wondered, walking on. Anna didn't notice another person behind her.

Hao cought up whit her. „Hey, I thought you didn't leave the school yet." he said. „Well now you see I did." said Anna unfriendly. She wasn't that curious to talk whit Asakura. Doesn't matter which. „So how did you slip through Yoh's guard?" he asked. Just to keep conversation. „I used back door." she said. „Good thinking. I'll be happy to look at his miserable face." the guy said whit evil smile on his face. „Why he's hunting me?" asked Anna the question she wanted to answer for a day now. „I don't know." said Hao. „I never saw him that presistant before. Well he didn't have to be presistant, that is. It's something new here." „I see. Could you just, I don't know, ask him to stop or something. I hate to have him in my face all the time." „I tryed, but it was no use. Maybe, if eventualy he won't get you, he will stop himself." „I hope so." Said Anna coldly. For a moment they were walking in silence, until they reached the crossroad. „It's this way for me." showed Hao. „Fine. Bye." said Anna and turned to another way. „Hey, Anna." called Hao. „May I...May I escort you home?" he asked. Anna rised an eyebrow. „Why?" she asked. „I don't know. Just...well...as friend...you know...". Anna thought for a while. All kinds of thoughts were in her head. „Oh well, if he'll do something wrong, he's gonna pay for that." she said to herself. „Fine." So they carried on together...

After a walk in silence they reached Anna's home. It was a 15 store biulding. A modern blockhouse. „This is it."said the girl. „Ok. Guess I'll see you tommorow then." „Sure" she said and walked away.

„Well that wasn't so bad." thought Hao. He really felt happy to be whit her. For some reason. Well, at least it was a first step. „I hope Yoh won't find out" he thought, when he was unlocking the door of his house...


	3. A cup of coffee

**Sorry guys, I've mixed up one charpter. Don't be mad at me... **

„I can't believe i missed her." said Yoh when he came back home. „I stood there all the break and she hadn't shown." Hao just smirked „Well, guess it just wasn't your day." „Stop looking at me like that. One battle doesn't end the war." „Right..." laughed Hao. He felt some kind of pleasure that Yoh didn't cought up whit Anna. And that he got to be whit her for a while...

All week Yoh tryed to talk to Anna. At least hear a „hi" from her. But in vain. „Maybe through weekend she'll loosen up?" wondered Yoh. He and the guys were sitting in school cafeteria. It was Friday now and all couldn't wait for a last lesson. „Yeah, keep dreaming" said Hao. „Yoh, there's so many beautiful and sexy girls around. Pick one and go for it" said Horo. He always tryed to cheer up Yoh this way. „But I want Anna" moaned Yoh. „Why can't you just forget her?" asked Ren." And Horo is right. There's much more girls around." But whatever his friends said, Yoh couldn't drop Anna out of his mind. „Well, I'll have all the weekend to think how to get closer to her" thought Yoh, heading to the class.

„45 minutes more, and I'm free" thought Anna. She couldn't wait until the end of the class. Then in the evening she would take a bubble bath and spend the rest of the evening watching some interesting movie...

„Jeez, I hope he'll shut up about Anna" hoped Hao. He listened to Yohs plans for Anna almost 24/7 so he really got tired of that. He never told anyone about that metting whit Anna. And he didn't plan to. He really didn't want Yoh to be mad at him...

At last the bell. Everyone seemed like let out of the cage. Groups of students now were heading home or to stadium or elswhere. Except one. Anna. She was heading home. To silence and solitute, where she could spend a peaceful evening. She was halfway home when she heard shouting her name...

Anna tourned around. It was Hao. „Again" thought the girl. „Hey" Hao said when he reached her „I saw you going alone, so I thought I could acompany you" he said friendly. „How thoughtfull of you, but no." Anna answered coldly. She realy wanted a bit of a solitute right now. „Please?" asked Hao. He realy wanted to spend some time whit her. For a whole week, he'd been thinking how to talk to her. „No" repeated Anna. The last thing she wanted; Asakara in her face. It was enough of Yoh. „Anna, please. I just wanna be your friend. Nothing more." Anna raised an eyebrow. „What does he trying to pull?" she tought. „Let's get something straight here. I don't want you to be my friend. I don't want anyone to be my friend. That's all you need to know. Is that clear?" she said all this whitout emotions in her face. „But everyone needs friends" argumented Hao. „Well, then count me as an exception" said Anna emotionless. „Ok then, I'll have that in mind. But for now, let me buy you a cup of coffe. There's a nice place near by."

Anna stood in surprise. Didn't she just stated him a fact. „Oh well, guess it's Asakura family manner" she thought. And she thought about Hao wanting to be her friend. Wasn't he just playing whit her?

„What if I accept?" she asked. Anna didn't know why she's doing it. „Then I'll say ‚come on' and later I'll make you to promise not to tell Yoh about it" Hao said whit a smile on his face. These words made Anna smile as well. Hao first time saw her smiling. "Well, if that's it…"

After a five minutes they were sitting and drinking lattes. "So is there another reason you brought me here?" Anna asked. "No. I guess not. I mean, what could there be? I'm not like my brother." "Speaking of which, why you don't want him to know we were here?" "Oh well, then my life will become a disaster. He's always very mad when it seems to him that I stole HIS girl." Anna smiled to this replic "And how many girls there were?" "Many. But it was always my fault that Yoh threw them." That was downright true. The last fight between brothers were because Yoh wanted to get rid of his girlfriend and Hao didn't agree to hock her on. "Would that happen to me as well. He'd just play whit me then throw me?" "I don't know. It's different about you. Who knows. Maybe Yoh really likes you, maybe he just wants to be first to reach you. I don't know." For a while they both sat in silence. "I would never do that" said Hao. "Wouldn't do what?" "Throw you. If I had you that is" "And what makes you think you won't?" "Don't know. I think you are special, but I just don't know you that well to say what you are special about" "And you won't know" cut Anna. "Why?" asked Hao. Anna always hated this question. "Because… Because I won't let you to know me" it sounded like a thread. "Is there any possibility for me to make you let me to know you?" "Absolutely none." Hao leaned to her. Now their faces were very close "Really?" he asked silently. Hao was looking to her eyes. Those dark, beautiful eyes. And cold. "Really" answered Anna. She didn't lean back. And she too was looking to his eyes. And she wondered why she's still here. "But maybe I could try?" asked Hao. He was talking silently. "Try your best, but it won't be any good." For a moment they sat like this, close to each other. Hao could smell her scent. It was like wild flowers mixed whit migdol nuts. And it took his breath away. And sudently he felt an extreme want to kiss this girl. But he resisted to that…

Anna was completely confused. Although outside she was calm and cold as always, but inside she was boiling. Feelings that used to be slumberous, now woke up. She felt a suddent attraction to this guy. And she couldn't help it. She wanted to be near him, to feel him whit her skin…to be kissed by him… "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!" she shouted inside. Then she came back to the real world. Anna leaned backwards. "I should be going" she said. "Oh, ok. Do you want me to escort you home?" Hao asked. He still was confused. "No. I'll be fine. See you on Monday." She said and went out of the cafeteria. After some time Hao too left. "Wow, now that was exstraordinary" Hao though on his way home. He would never think that this cold ice queen could give him such a strong feelings. And so quick. "Now that was unexpected end of a day…"


	4. A terible weekend

The weekend used to be a realxation to Anna...

But not this one...

Whatever she did, she couldn't stop thinking about Hao Asakura...

That exeption on going for a cup of coffee changed her. Now she couldn't cope whit her feelings. Now she wanted to be whit that guy. Whit that Asakura that was so different from his brother.

„Why the hell I can't stop thinking about him?" Anna questioned herself. „And why in the world I exsepted to go whit him? Now I wouldn't be like this."

Anna was walking down the path of a park. She loved to walk in this park while the evenings still were warm. Anna always watched the sunset in the evenings like these. Somehow, it relaxed her and made her feel comfortable and calm. Now she really needs calmness.

Anna was just walking down the path when she heard a familiar voice caling her. It was Yoh. „Jesus, not today. Please!" she thought sadly. "Hey I saw you walking here alone, so I thought I could accompany you" "If it were Hao, maybe I would let him do that, but now…" thought Anna. "No" she said to Yoh and turned away to go. "Anna, please. Why are you so cold to me?" "Because I hate you" said Anna calmly and emotionlessly "Why? You don't have a reason to hate me" said Yoh. That was true. Or so Yoh thought. "You sure of that?" Anna asked. "What reason there could be. I mean you don't even know me." "Well I have enough that you exist. About anything else I don't care" "That's not a reason to hate anyone. I mean, that's not my fault that I have bourn." Anna looked at him. That was a cold, hateful look that Anna used if she wanted to get rid of someone…

Yoh seemed to be not afraid of this look. "Come on. You know that's not the real reason you don't like me. There has to be something else. If you tell me, I can make it go away." And he smiled with that stupid smile of his. Anna couldn't stand it. She slapped him. And hard. Yoh barely stood on his feet. But he got the balance back. "Hey, you cannot slap me!" he protested. Anna just looked at him emotionless "I can slap whoever and whenever I want. Now beat it." And she walked away, leaving Yoh standing alone…

"Now that hurts" thought Yoh on his way home. He still couldn't understand what wrong he had said. And he just tried to make friends with her. For a start that is. When he got home he found Hao sitting on a sofa and reading. "Wow, I thought you were gone for a walk" he said when he saw Yohs red cheek. "What happened?" "I met Anna. And she punched me" Yoh said sadly. Hao couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah sure, you can laugh about it" said Yoh angrily. "What have you done to her?" asked Hao, brushing tears from eyes "Tried to hit on her?" "No. I asked her to tell me why she hates me" "That's called a personal question. No wonder she hit you" "I thought if she would tell me, I could try to make that hate to go away" said Yoh. Hao just shoke head. "You really should give up on her. I mean, if she hates you for real, than you can't do anything about that" "I've got to try…"

Anna came back home in a completely destroyed mood. "If I'll have more Asakuras in my face this weekend, I'm going crazy" she said to herself. Those brothers really drove her mad. The girl fell no her bed and looked through the window. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here. Maybe there would have been different in Europe?" she thought. She had suggestion to go to England, to study there at high, than maybe at university, but Anna didn't want to leave Japan. She loved this country too much.

Anna hadn't felt how she fell asleep…

When she woke up, she saw that there's already dark outside. Anna opened a window and stared into the stars. A thought about Hao crept into her mind. But she shoke the thought away. "Leave my thoughts Asakura. Leave" she whispered…


	5. Stay with me

For the rest of a weekend Anna didn't meet Yoh, nor Hao...

And she was satisfided with that.

But Monday came again...

And Asakuras were in her face again.

Again all day Yoh woulnd't leave Anna alone. The girl already lost all hopes that he would disappear...

Finally the end of lessons and Anna was heading home. Her head ached for some reason. Maybe because of all the noise in the school. In that time, as already usual, Hao couhgt up with her. „Hey. How's your day?" he asked friendly. „Is ‚terrible' a right word to call it?" asked Anna sarcasticaly „Because of Yoh?" „Yeah, he gave his adition to that" she answered a bit warmer. But realy a bit. Anna felt that headache was getting stronger. „Ar you alright? You look pale" asked Hao with wory in his voice. He realy cared for this girl. „It's nothing. I'm just tired" that was a lie. That was not phisical, but emotional stress. If you can call it like that. „I'll take you home" said Hao. The last thing he wanted that this beauty would get hurt in his sight. „Fine" said Anna silently. She felt that strenght is abandoning her.

Both walked down the street. There wasn't much of the cars. Luckily. They reached Annas place. „Well take care, ok? If something's wrong, you can call me or something" said Hao, not looking to her eyes. Somehow now he couldn't „Thanks" said Anna. Now she barelly held trembling. Suddently everything went black...

Anna woke up in her bed. Room was in a sunset light. So it's already evening. A girl tryed to sit up, but everything turned around.A strong and warm hand gently pulled her back to bed. Anna looked at the familiar face. Hao. „You fainted back there. I found your keys in your bag. How do you feel?" Anna couldn't let out a single word. She never felt like this before. She felt weak and vulnerable. And in the dept of this...Asakura. „Jeez, why him?" she thought. Now she felt another thing. Something she didn't feel a lot of time. A thankfulness. Who knows what could happen to her if not Hao. „Thank you" she wispered. Hao stroke his hand gently through her hear. He felt that they were smooth. „Rest Anna. I'll be here as long as you'll need" Anna closed her eyes. The last thought that went through her mind was that how warm and gentle he was...

When girl woke up again, the room was already dark. Anna felt better now. She got up and headed towards the door. Anna thought about the good cup of hot tea. When she opened a door she saw Hao Asakura sitting by the table. „Oh, you're still here?" Anna asked. She was surprized by that. „Yeah, I told you I'll stay here as long as you need" „Well, I think I'll be fine now. You can go. It's dark already." Hao just stared at her. He couldn't remember seeing girl as beautiful as Anna is. He got up and closed to her. „Did anyone told you how beautiful you are when you're asleep?" he asked. Now he was very close. And Anna didn't pull back. She felt a strong atraction to this guy. Stronger than before. „No. Nobody. Because I wouldn't let anyone as close before" she whispered. Now their faces were about three inches from each other. Hao couldn't control himself anymore. Now he wanted this girl too much to leave her. He wanted to feel her. All the ways. Hao whraped his arms around her waist and pull Anna to him. She didn't resist. She wanted this as well. But her mind resisted to her senses. "Hao, let me go. Please" she asked. But now she was trembling from pleasure to be near him. "I won't. You know I won't" he said. His senses was too stormy and confused to think clearly now. "Hao, I don…" started Anna, but Hao silenced her whit a kiss. At first it was gentle, but it got more passionate, more rough. Anna couldn't resist to that. She now understood how she wanted this. She let the kiss to become deeper. That's all she wanted for the moment…

Hao felt wonderful. He couldn't believe he's now kissing the most beautiful and the coldest girl on Earth. But now he felt that she was hot. Hotter than any other girl he knew. Or kissed. And Hao didn't want this moment to end. He felt happy. Like he just found the person he was looking for all his life…

When they finally broke up the kiss, they stood hugged each other for a while. Because neither of them knew what to do or what to say. "Hao, I can't… We cannot…" started Anna "Why? It's just happened. I know it's a bit of a rush, but…I never felt like this before" "But, Hao, it's not possible. I cannot…feel the same way…I cannot let myself to feel this way" "Why? You're still standing here, in my embrace. So you do feel something. Don't be that cold. Not now. Please, Anna" Hao asked in whisper. Anna hugged his neck, resting her head on Haos shoulder. "I don't know how to feel this way" she said. That was true. She never even had a friend. Not speaking about boyfriend. "I'll teach you. Just don't be that cold to me. At least when we are together. Ok?" "Ok, but what about your brother?" "Don't worry. He'll just have to cope with that" Hao kissed Annas head. He smelled her hair and skin. It was soft and smooth. Hao didn't want to leave her. Not this night. But he knew she wouldn't allow it. "I better go now. They must be worry about me" But Anna didn't let him go. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay. For the first time in her life she wanted someone to be with her. Anna couldn't believe how quick this guy melted her heart "Stay whit me tonight. Please" she asked silently.

Now that was a surprise to Hao. Of course he would stay. But it was just downwrite not Anna-like. "Ok. As you whish…"


	6. wonderful morning terible evening

Anna woke up just when first rays of the sun reached the ground. She liked getting up early. The morning breeze always comforted her.

When Anna came to her senses from a deep sleep, she felt a warm arm on her waist. And a warmer body snuggled to her back. Anna smiled warmly to herself. She turned around gently in her bed to face a handsome guy sleeping next to her. "He sure is handsome" thought Anna. She saw that Hao had a sport-like body built. His skin was soft and kinda had this honey color. Dark brown hair were long. They were down to his waist and longer. And she knew that if he'd open his eyes they would be dark brown.

She noticed some scars though. One was on his chest, another close to the place where his heart was, few on the belly. She stroked her hand softly through them. That made Hao to wake up. "Tickles" he said whit a soft laugh. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up" "It's ok. Still it's nearly a time to wake up" he looked at her warmly. Hao still couldn't believe that he spent this night with Anna. Nothing happened between them, though. But Hao didn't want anything to happen. He felt happy this way. Just to see and feel her near.

Anna laid her head on Haos chest. She felt so happy now. She never felt anything like this before. For the first time in her life, she felt that someone cares for her. And now, it seems that she has to care for someone as well. Funny how destiny is playing whit her.

"Anna" Hao whispered "I'm so lucky to be here" Anna smiled to this replic "Why? I thought it's not the first time you spend night with a girl" she teased him. "But none of them were as beautiful as you" "I'm not beautiful. Not from inside" she said whit disappointment in her voice. Hao rose her head so he could see her eyes. "You don't know yourself then. You are the most beautiful. All the ways" then he kissed her softly. "You'll see that I'm right" Anna smiled. "Did anybody told you that you're a greatest dreamer of all?" "No" laughed Hao "Not that I remember" Anna kissed him "Then I'm saying you that" she sat up and dressed a dressing-gown. "What do you think you're doing?" asked Hao "Going to take a shower? We need to go to school, remember?" she stood up, but Hao pulled her back "No. I'm going to school. You stay here. You need to rest, Anna. You could be sick again" "Hao, I feel fine now. And besides, I cannot miss lessons" "Anna, please. I really want you to be alright" "And I am. Hao let me go" it was now a demand. But Hao just smirked "I won't until you accept to stay at home just for today. Please?" "You're unbelievable" said Anna whit a smirk. "Fine, but just for today" Hao kissed her neck. "You see. It's not that hard. Now get to bed and sleep some more" Anna just laughed. "You really care for me. First person in the world I guess" Hao kissed her. This time whit longer kiss. "I won't let anything happen to you. Promise" "Thank you" said Anna silently. Then Hao left her at her home. He left for school, but all of the time he thought only about Anna.

At class, Yoh first met Hao. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked "Oh, well I…" "You don't have to explain. Who is she?" smiled Yoh. That wasn't the first time Hao didn't come back home from his girl. "Sorry, Yoh, can't tell. Top Secret" "Oh right, don't worry, I'll find out myself" Yoh laughed. He liked this game "You'll never guess. So don't even try" "Right. Heart steeler's back, huh?" "Guess so. But don't you try to figure it out" Hao said whit a tone in his voice. He didn't want Yoh to be angry. On the other hand, he'd already be. And more than angry. "Leave it to me. I'll figure it out. Later. Now I'm going to look for Anna. She still haven't shown" Hao didn't look to Yohs eyes. "Maybe she slipped through you again?" he asked to draw attention. "Maybe. Let's go to class. She should be there by now" …

For the first time in her life Anna had such a dreamy day. Everything she'd been trying to do ended up whit thinking about Hao. Was she really so in love with him? This question didn't leave Annas thoughts. But let's remember she never was in love before. How could she possibly know? Anna done a clever decision on this matter. She left this question to Time.

It was already afternoon. Hao had many lessons, so Anna decided to take a walk in the park. She really needed to take a breath of fresh air.

When she was walking down the path she noticed a figure in front of her. At first Anna thought it was Hao, but when it closed, she recognized – Yoh. "Oh no, not again" the girl thought. Yoh walked nearer and stopped about three feet from Anna. They looked at each other for a few minutes. "I haven't seen you at school today" started Yoh, breacking up the silence. "Because I wasn't there?" said Anna whit anger in her voice. Her face stayed emotionless, though. "Yeah, I know, but why?" "That doesn't concern you, Asakura" "It does. I care for you Anna" "As if. You cannot care for me. You wouldn't know how." Anna said it whit annoyance in her voice. "Don't said that, you don't know me" "Don't start again, Asakura. I'm tired of you already"…

Suddently, Yoh felt an extreme wanting to grab and kiss this girl. He wanted so badly that Yoh just walked close to her, took her arm and pulled her to him. "What the he…." Started Anna, but couldn't finish, because Yoh kissed her roughly. Anna resisted. She liberated herself from Yoh and next second slapped him. Hard. So hard that Yoh fell on the ground. "Don't you ever do that again, Asakura. Or else" Anna said whit dead icy cold in her voice and eyes.

The last thing Yoh expected was this. Him laying on the ground and her whit "dead" in eyes. Yoh didn't know what to do or say. "Anna, I'm sorry. I…" "Don't you even talk, Asakura" she turned around and walked away, leaving Yoh laying on a ground…


	7. Candlelights and evening of love

Anna entered her flat and shut the door behind her.

„That was terrible" she thought „that idiot Asakura"...

„Anna? Where have you been?" a voice asked. Anna looked up and saw that it was Hao. She completely forgot about him coming back from school. „ I just took a walk. When did you come back?" „About ten minutes ago. Anna, you should have left me a note or something. I was begining to wory" he came closer and huged her. Anna answered whit a tighter hug, not wanting to let go. Now she felt fine and safe. Safe whit a person, so much like Yoh, but also so different.

„Anna, are you ok?" „I am now" „What happened? Did someone hurt you?" he looked into her eyes. „No. I mean not phisicly" „Was it Yoh?" Anna didn't know what to say. She didn't want Hao to do something to Yoh. They're brothers after all. On the other hand, that idiot just hurted Annas pride. Why should she care? „Yes. We met at the park and..." she told Hao everything. Hao listened patiently, but you could see anger and jelous growing in his eyes. „I'll talk to him tommorow. I'll tell him to leave you alone. Puirsuting you at school and trying to talk to you is one, but this..." „Hao, just promise you won't get into mess. I don't want you to come back home all beatten up" Hao just smiled and kissed her forthead. „If that happens I won't be able to get home" „I mean here. I..." Anna couldn't finish it. Words just stuck in her throath.

Hao couldn't believe what he just heared. Was she asking him to live with her? „You mean to live with you?" Anna just nodded, not looking to his eyes. But Hao just huged her and swung around. He thought he just stuck into a dream. „Does that mean yes?" asked Anna, with pretended annoyence in her voice. Hao kissed her „Of course. How could it be someway else?" „You could dissagree" Anna was teasing him „Than I would be a complete idiot" this time Anna kissed him „You almost are. Almost crazy. For me" „Downright true. So in this case, what do you wanna do tonight?" „What do you suggest?" „Hmm. How does the candlelight dinner at the best restaurant saud?.."

Half an hour later they parked by the restaurant. It was quite fancy, but also very cozy. They sat by the table in a comfortable couches, facing each other. To Hao, Anna looked like an angel. She wore a long black dress, that uncovered her shoulders. On her neck was a silver necklace. There wasn't any make-up on her face, but she didn't need that. Anna looked totally beautiful that night.

Hao looked to her whit admire in his eyes. "You're so beautiful. I even envy myself" Anna rolled eyes. "That sounds a bit stupid, don't you think" "When the deal is about you…no, I guess not" Anna smiled whit a warm smile. Only Hao had this privilege to get her smiles like these. They ordered some food and a best vine. When the eating was done, they just sat and talked. "Why did you do that?" asked Hao suddenly. "Did what?" "Asked me to live whit you" Anna turned her eyes from him. She hoped she could answer that to herself one day. "I-I don't know. Maybe I just…wanted you to be…whit me" she ended in a whisper, but Hao heard every single word "That makes to of us the. I want to be whit you as well" he took her hand "You're so warm and smoothing, that I don't want to leave you" he kissed her hand. Anna smiled weakly, than she stood up, and walked to Haos side of the table. She sat next to him and laid her head on his strong shoulder. Hao wrapped his arm around her delicate waist. "Hao, I want you to promise me something" Anna said whit a silent voice "Anything, princess" "Promise you'll never leave me. That you'll always be with me" Hao kissed her head. He smelled her hair had this almond smell. "I promise. I'll never leave you"

They sat like this for a whole evening. They loved each other, no doubt. But neither understood it to the end…


	8. That's what they call love

It's been a week since Hao and Anna started living together…

When they were together alone, they were happy. More than happy. Both felt like flying through the sky.

But when they were at school, they felt terrible.

Not only that they weren't able to show their feelings. Hao and Anna had to pretend they don't like or hate each other. Besides that they had to be a VERY good actors for Yohs audition. For he was getting quite suspicious…

"She's changed" said Yoh to Hao one day, when they usually were at the canteen. "Who?" "Anna" Hao felt uncomfortable. Not only that he knew the reason. He WAS the reason. "In which way?" he asked, pretending that he was bored from talks about Anna. "She seems softer. And she doesn't slap me anymore" "Maybe she coupe with that you won't leave her after all" "No, it's not that. She's different. She's kinder" "Right…as if she'll ever be" _Whit me she is_ thought Hao.

At that time Anna walked in the canteen with Tamao and Pirika. They were about two people in the school that didn't annoy Anna. If you're not counting Hao, that is. "Wow, Annas sooo hot" commented Yoh, whit admire in his eyes. Hao looked to Anna. _She's the most beautiful, Yoh. Pity you cannot see her the way I can_ Hao thought with the smile on his face "She sure is" he said "but you cannot have her" "Why you're so sure?" Yoh asked suspiciously "Kinda think of it, you're different as well. You don't flirt with girls and, what is most important, you don't live at home" "What, you think that I'm with Kyouyama now?" Hao asked with tone in his voice. Not with disturbance that usually gives you out. "Are you?" Hao just laughed "Yoh, you're so naïve. Do you think I want to get killed. Jeez, you're the only one who's about to commit a suicide." Yoh laughed, nearly in with a relief. "You still hadn't told me who you're dating with." "You still hadn't find out" answered Hao and walked away.

Few days later, there were big posters all around, which said that there would be a disco dance next Friday…

"That sounds like fun" said Pirika whit excitement "we shall go, shall we?" she asked to Anna. "You and Tamao shall. I'm not" "But why?" Anna sighted "First, I don't want to. Second, I don't have anyone to go with" "What about Yoh Asakura? He seems to like you" asked Tamao carefully. "He's an arrogant jerk. I'll go with him if hell freezes over" "What about his brother, Hao?" "To that you know the answer"…

Through another break, when Anna was sitting at the canteen, Yoh approached her. "What is it this time, Asakura?" asked Anna completely pissed off. "I was wondering if I could have a seat at your table?" "Is that it?" "Well, yeah" "Fine" Yoh sat in front of her. There was a silence between them for sometime. Anna just drank her tea and Yoh just stared at her. "Anna, would you go to the dance with me?" Yoh asked suddenly. Anna pierced him with her cold, sharp gaze. That sent chills up Yohs back. "No" was a short answer. "But why?" "You ask why?" "Yeah. I don't understand. You don't even give me the chance to be your friend. Why are you being so cold to me?" Anna looked to him emotionless "You already asked that. And I told you why. I hate you" "Give at least one opportunity to prove that I can be different. Go to the dance with me" "To tell you the truth, Yoh, I'm already going with someone else. So, even if I wanted to, which I'll never want, I couldn't go with you" Anna said this without a single emotion in her eyes or face. She was as cold and thick as ice. Yoh sat in a kind of shock. _Annas going with someone? Who the hell is that lucky one?_ "Who?" managed to ask Yoh. "You'll see" said Anna and walked away. With her, walked away Yohs last hopes to get her. But it wasn't it…

Back at Annas flat, now and Haos, they both sat on the sofa, in front of the fireplace. That was one of those wonderful evenings, which they would spend together. Talking or just sitting together, feeling each other. What else would they need.

"Anna" whispered Hao. "Yeah" "Would you go to the dance with me?" "Of course" "You think it's time?" Anna sat up and looked at him seriously "Hao, we can't go on like this. Pretending I hate you is the most terrible thing I ever done. Besides, I already told Yoh I'm going with someone" "How come I know it later that Yoh does?" "Well, he asked me first. I couldn't tell him I'm going with him, could I" Hao just smiled "Of course not" he kissed her. That was a soft kiss, that would make Annas heart feel free and loved. "I love you Anna" Hao whispered. Anna got confused. She never heard these four words before. _That sounds so beautiful. More beautiful than any music. "I love you Anna"_ those words echoed in Annas head. She now understood she felt the same way. These words just woke up something in her. "I love you too" she answered silently. Than she kissed him. With passion. Hao answered the same way, not wanting to let go. His hands slid her delicate waist, pulling her nearer.

This night he wanted her too much. He just couldn't cope with his passion for her, his lust, his ant. And Anna didn't resist. She felt exactly the same way. She, who was so cold all her life, now burned with passion for this guy. This guy she disliked at first. Why? Because he was so much like other one. Yoh. And that other one was the one that could separate them.

But this night they don't care. They gave in into the swirl of their passion and lust…


	9. I love her, damn it!

Next morning Anna woke up slowly. Instantly, she felt a warm body next to her. She smiled softly and turned around gently in bed, so she wouldn't wake up a handsome guy, sleeping so peacefully.

Anna looked at his face for a while. Her cheeks turned light pink, when she remembered what they were doing last night. Once again, she traveled her eyes through Haos muscular body. She stoke her hand softly through the scars. _Wonder where he got these? He never told be about it. _The moves Anna did, made Hao to wake up. He smiled softly to her. "Hey" "Sorry. I didn't want to wake you up" "It's Saturday. We can sleep some more" he said in a whisper. Anna rested her head on Haos shoulder and pressed her body to his. Hao wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I love you" he whispered before falling asleep again. "I love you too" Anna answered softly…

The next week, whole school was absolutely buzzing about the Friday disco dance. No body practically worked at classes, day-dreaming about their other half. Except for Anna, Yoh and Hao. Yoh was too busy trying to figure out two secrets. First: Who his brother dated with. Second: Who is Anna going with. But the things didn't move a lot. He still couldn't understand why both of them were so secretive.

"Come on, Hao, tell me" begged Yoh for a thousand time this day. They and the gang were sitting at the canteen. "Who is she?" "You'll see. You've got two more days for your patience to be near the end" Hao answered with sarcastic voice. This voice was a dagger to Yoh. "But I want to know now" moaned Yoh and showed his puppy eyes. Hao just rolled his. "Don't look at me like that. It's no use" Hao had an almost 18 year training program of Yohs 'puppy eyes' treatment. He already got the armor for this. "Ok, then I could try and guess" "Fine"

Yoh thought for a while. "Is it that hottie Natura?" "Goodness, no! She makes me sick!" Hao protested. Natura was the most popular girl in all the school and, what makes it worse, she was the most bubbly. That drove Hao mad, when he looked at her. _She's so different from Anna. Anna is cool and hot, and she's…disgusting!_ "Ok then. That pinky cute girls Tamao?" "No. She's going with me" answered Horo-Horo. "How come?" "I asked her, duh. And she said yes" "Oh. Fine. What about Pirika?" "Taken. I'm going with her" said Ren coolly. "Wow. She's really hocked on" commented Hao. "What's that suppose to mean?" asked Ren, fuming. "That you dared to ask her" ended Horo. "Are you calling me coward?" you could nearly see a steam coming from Rens ears. "Around girls? Yes" "Why you…." And there it goes.

"Why they always fight?" asked Yoh more to himself "Because they're friends" replied Hao. "You and I are. But we don't fight like that." _Soon we will I guess. But not like they do…_ "We're just not them" that was downright true. Yohs eyes followed a certain blonde, that just walked in the canteen. Today she was wearing black tight mini-skirt, a black long-sleeved shirt and black boots. Almost every guy drooled to her. "You know what, Hao" Yoh said, looking to her perfect body. "I think I really love her" Hao choked over his juice. _WHAT THE HELL! _"You? Love? Joking right?" he asked, trying to catch his breath back. "No. I really love her. She's like a diamond, that cannot be reached. I guess that's why I fallen for her" Hao looked to him with amazement. _Count that_ _as a gigantic trouble. Not even to him, but to me as well. And Anna of course._ "Well, what can I say. Good luck with that. But I'll give you advise. Don't try it on her. She won't answer your feelings anyway" "Why you're so sure?" Hao sighted "Damn it, Yoh. Look at her! She's so cold and beautiful. Distant and hot. Complete perfectness. But she cannot do one thing. Feel. _To you, that is. _Didn't you notice that? She will never answer to your love. You'll see I'm right"…

Anna saw Yoh and Hao talking. The expression on Haos face told her it's no good. But she would talk with him at home. The girl was walking down the corridor. She was alone, because this period was free to her. Tamao and Pirika had their lessons. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand gripping her forearm and pulling her. "What the…" she started, but couldn't finish it. Hao pulled her to his embrace and kissed her passionately . Anna answered with the same passion. "We shouldn't do this here" she said, when they broke off the kiss. "Someone might spot on us" "I don't give a damn. I had to do this" "Hao, I saw you talking to Yoh. What did he say?" "He…" Haos voice broke. He couldn't make himself to say those words to her. One thing was to listen by himself. Another thing was to tell the person, he was hearing about. "Hao, what's wrong? Did he find out?" "No. He…he told me, that he…loves you" Hao said that with a weak voice. Anna stood with amazement. "What?" she managed to say. "Yeah. And I think he means it. I saw it in his eyes" Annas breath deepened. She felt that her heart is skipping one beat. "What now, Hao? Where to go?" she rammed her forehead gently into his and closed her eyes, trying to calm her senses down. "As we planned. Although it's going to be a shock to him, we cannot stop now. We've gone too far" Anna nodded slowly. Being near Hao comforted her. As always…

The Friday came and everybody were exited to get home, get dressed and go for a fun. Finally the bell rang and everyone ran out of the school. The dances started at seven and it was already three o'clock.

Haos heart beaded faster than usual when he was dressing up. _Nerves. _He put on a black baggy jeans, red sleeveless T-shirt with the black star on the chest and a black jeans jacket. That made him look hot and cool.

Anna came in the room. Haos eyes bobbed out of their places and his jaw fell open. He saw her naked alright. But that was way over the lines. Anna wore silky red mini-skirt, and black fish-net like shirt with long sleeves. Under it, a red bra. Black, high heeled boots were making her look even more attractive. If this word was enough to say. Hao couldn't close his mouth. Anna only rolled eyes. "Would you quit it?" she asked "I'll have enough looks like that" she said, wanting to make Hao to shut up. "I…I…ok" he said, completely confused. "Shall we go?" she asked. "Yeah. Remember the plan?" he asked, finally put up with himself "Yeah. I go in first. And pretend I'm waiting for you. Than you show up, and we start to act like a couple. It's like we aren't now" Hao closed to her and kissed her "You look totally hot tonight" Anna smirked "Like I didn't know that. You goggled at me as if you see me for a first time" Hao laughed. "Don't make me jealous tonight. I'm not good at patience in this" "You're already jealous for yourself" Anna reminded him "That's true. Well…" he kissed her again "…There goes nothing"…


	10. Secrets revieled

The schools gym was filled with people. Everybody was dancing and having fun. Except for Yoh. He was anxious to see who Anna will come with. And Hao as well. Since neither of them reveled their secrets. _Uh, hurry up already!_

Hao drove the car and Anna sat next to him. All the way they didn't talk, just holt their hands, feeling each others energy flowing from one to another and mixing. They both were nervous.

When Hao parked the car and shut down the engine, they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Hao leaned and kissed Anna. It was soft and loving. "Good luck" he whispered "We both need that" she said softly and by kissing him again, Anna got out of the car and walked towards the school.

Anna entered the gym. It was crowded and music just pierced her body. But she couldn't not notice everyone's eyes focusing on her. Guys were drooling to her, due to her sexy looks and girls were riddled with envy that she, The Ice Queen, got every guy's attention.

But there was one guy who looked to her with love on his face. And lust as well. He wanted her. And he completely forgot what she told him. Now she was alone and no one could stop him.

Yoh approached Anna. She was like a monument to him, which he could worship. Anna otherwise looked to him with disgust. She could give everything, that Hao would enter the gym now and that she wouldn't get the time to talk with Yoh. But she knew that has to wait.

Yoh stood in front of her. He didn't know what to say to this beauty. Anna stared at him with cold, dangerous stare. Yoh couldn't bare seeing this hatred focused on him. He just pulled Anna near and kissed her roughly. Anna resisted and slapped him. Hard. "OW! For what?" Yoh asked. Anna only laughed coolly "You ask that? You?" she just shake her head. Then she noticed another person. Hao. _At last! _ "Hey, Yoh. What has she done to you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer. "She slapped me! Only because…" "You tried to kiss me?" Anna ended for him. Haos eyes flamed with jealousy. "What?" "Hey, she was alone. Even she said that she's going with someone, right now I don't believe her" Yoh said this with anger in his voice. _I bet she told me that because she didn't want to go with me! Liar! _"Well, she didn't lie to you. She came here with me" Said Hao. Yoh felt like thunderbolt just crashed through him…

_WHAT! Hao and Anna? No way. I've heard wrong. That's not possible. He sworn to me that he wouldn't date her!_ "She's what?" he asked. "Right, Yoh. I'm with Hao. So now get lost!" she wanted to shout it out to him for weeks now. And Anna simply felt better now. Like a rock was lifted from her heart. "But-but Hao, you sworn you won't date her. That you would leave her to me. You said that…" "I know, Yoh, I remember. I said that, because I didn't want you to ruin our life" Hao said that with no emotion in his voice. Yoh felt as if his heart fell on the floor and crashed into a thousand peaces. "Your life? You mean…" "Yes, Yoh. Hao and I have been living together. Since he left that is" Yohs mouth fell open. _No way! My own brother. And I trusted him? _" Hao, you traitor! He shouted out. Everybody now were watching them. Yoh felt an extreme wanting to punch Hao, which he did. They both flew through the gym, fighting. Until Ren and Horo came to help. They separated brothers. If they were from this moment on…

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Ren, who was holding Yoh. He didn't answer. Yoh was trying to kill Hao with his look. "Hao, what's going on?" Horo asked. He didn't understand anything. "Nothing, Horo. Just Yoh didn't except that he's not good at everything" he said with a smirk in his face. "You're traitor, Hao! This I'll never forget" Yoh tried to set himself free, but Rens grip was like steel. At that moment, Anna closed to Hao. "Jeez, you're hurt. Let's go home" she said with a worry in her voice. That stopped Yoh. As he watched how Anna is looking to Hao, how she cares for him, he understood, why Hao said that Anna would never answer to his feelings. HER feelings were already focused on somebody else. "Yeah, let's go" said Hao. They turned around and left the whole gym confused, but most of them was confused Yoh…

Anna and Hao were sitting in the car. Anna examined Haos chin. Now there was a bruise visible. "He has a hard fist" she stated. "He sure does. And it huts something fierce" "You'll be fine. It's not broken" Anna kissed him into wounded cheek. Hao smiled. "Thanks, that feels better" Anna smiled as well and sat back. For a moment they both were silent. "He wasn't ready for that" Anna said suddenly. Hao agreed. "But there's no way back now"…

After an hour, Yoh was sitting in his balcony. His cheek and sides were pulsing with pain. Hao does punch hard. But no pain of the body was to be compared with the pain in his heart. Two people he loved the most had betrayed him. And why? No answer came. Yoh looked at the night sky. The stars were burning bright. _They are so much like her. But it would be easier to get one of them from the sky, than to get her…_ Suddenly, a phone rang, disturbing Yohs thoughts. For a moment Yoh thought not to answer, but he got up and picked it up. "Hello" "Hello, Yoh" said the familiar, but long time no heard voice. "Grandma!"…

Hao and Anna came back home. They both felt a little speechless. Anna took care of Haos wounds and walked of to take a shower…

While Hao was changing, his cell phone rang. "Hello" he answered. "Hello, Hao. Do you remember me?" asked the voice. Hao couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Grandmother, I couldn't forget you" "Good. I know you've been living with Anna Kyouyama. You both must come to Izumo tomorrow. Understood?" Yes, but why?" You'll see tomorrow" cut the old woman and hung up the phone. Hao sighed. Oh well, Keiko never was different. But one must wonder, why the hell she wanted to see him and Anna so suddenly…


	11. A hard goodbye

**Well someone begged me (with that stupid puppy eye treatment) not to make Yoh bad guy. So, since my heart is good, I'll try not to. Well, at least I won't make him as if he's trying to completely separate Hao and Anna. Happy now?**

In the morning, Hao and Anna were driving down the forest path. Izumo was the place where Hao and Anna spent most of their childhood. But they never met at that time. Hao had been traveling a lot with his grandpa and Anna came here only in weekends to spend them with Keiko and her teachings. But they both were happy to be back here again.

Hao pulled the car by the big old house, that looked like Japanese temple. When Anna got out of the car, a warm breeze past through her. It was like an old memory of something beautiful. "Happy memories?" asked Hao, when he spotted a smile on Annas face. "Yeah" she said softly. Hao kissed her and took her hand in his. Like this they walked into the house. Keiko was waiting for them. Hao and Anna bowed to her and sat in front of her. "Welcome back, both of you" she greeted them. "I guess you're wandering why I called you so unexpectedly" "Yes. Your explaining was as always short" said Hao with barely soundable sarcasm in his voice, but Keiko heard everything. "Don't you use that tone with me, Hao" she said dangerously "Sorry, grandma" he said, lowering his eyes. "That's better. So let's get to the point. As you both know, Asakuras have been choosing wife for a boy, every since the family was created. So I want to announce, that Anna has been chosen by us as an Asakura bride" Anna blinked twice. "What?" she asked with a sharp voice. Much like Keiko's when she's angry. "Yes, my child, You've been my best student I've ever had. That's why you've been chosen to a bride of Yoh Asakura" …

For a few minutes there was a silence in the room. Haos heart flipped over. _YOH!_ _After all we went through, Keiko says that I must give Anna to YOH! What have I done in this life? Did I love her too much? _

Anna was in a state of shock. She couldn't believe it. Yoh. _Oh god, I can't believe that. YOH! I love Hao so much that I don't even understand how am I to leave him now. _A tear crossed her cheek. Although her eyes and outside stayed calm, her heart and soul were screaming in pain. Such a great pain.

At that moment, a door slipped open and Yoh came in. All of his looks told them that he already knew everything. Anna stood up and walked out of the room. Yoh wanted to go after her, but Hao stood in his way. "Don't bother. She needs to be alone for now" "How do you know?" Yoh asked angrily. "I know her better than you do. I live with her, damn it!"

Keiko coughed and both guys turned around. "Now, I know it's been a braking news to both of you. But anyway, here's the rules: first Hao, you have to move from Annas flat. You can come live here if you like. Secondly Yoh, you must not touch or hurt Anna in any way until you're married or she will agree with that. Your marriage date will be settled later when you both are off age, which is going to happen quite soon" Keiko done a pause "And lastly, Hao, you must not talk or make any physical contact with Anna from this day on. Is that clear?" Hao nodded. Keiko could see his heart burning and turning to ashes. But it was too late to change any decisions. "That would be all. Yoh, stay with me for a while, we need to talk. Hao…" Keiko thought for a while. "You can go and say goodbye to Anna. As a girlfriend that is" Hao nodded again and left without looking to Yoh or Keiko…

Anna sat on the stone stairs of the house. A warm breeze played with her hair. She heard a footsteps approaching her. She could tell it's Hao. She knew him way to much. Hao sat by her. None of them knew how to start talking. But words were meaningless here. Annas cheeks were crossed by a tears. She rested her head on Haos shoulder, crying silently. Hao hugged her, barely holding his own tears. "Why?" Anna asked in a whisper. "Is it because we loved each other that much?" Hao kissed her head. The familiar smell of almond came to his senses. He couldn't believe that he's felling that smell for a last time. "Maybe. But I want you to know that I love you. And that will never change" Anna hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. "I love you too. Love you so much, that I would rather die then be without you" Anna cried for real now. She never cried like this in her life. "Don't say that. We…we…" Haos words stuck in the back of his throat. He just couldn't say that out loud. "I know, Hao, I know. But how will we live?" "We'll be together. Even in through the distance" Hao rubbed her back gently. He wanted none of this to happen. _Well, Yoh, I hope you're glad._ "Anna" Hao whispered. This name echoed in his soul. "I know. Keiko told you to get out of my flat. So go. Go no" she pushed him away and stood up. "GO!" She shouted to him. "Saying goodbye to you once is hard enough" Hao hugged her tight. So she wouldn't slip from him. "I love you, Hao" she said and kissed him with the passion only she had. Hao answered to that. Knowing that maybe he's kissing her for the last time.

Anna broke off the kiss and ran away, tears washing her face. Hao looked after her. _I love you._ He walked towards the car. He got into it and drove home. _Home? That's not home for me anymore. Oh, I wish it still was…_ A tear crossed his face…


	12. A night under the stars

It was more than two weeks since the breacking news...

And Hao felt as if something from inside is tearing him appart...

Same felling was inside Anna as well. Only worse. Not even she had to say goodbye to the only person in the world she loved, she had to marry the one she hated. Anna couldn't cope with herself. Al the time she wanted to run to Hao, hug him, kiss him, feel him... But every time she stopped herself from that. She just killed that wish like she use to kill her emotions...

Hao couldn't even look to her. Because when he did, he would want to have her near him, to sence her presence, to feel her scent... But he gave his word. And an Asakura traditions have never been broken before... But Hao thought that if he'll not break them, they would break him.

Yoh didn't know how to feel. He was still mad at Hao. Actually, at school they sat as far away from each other as they could. They didn't talk, didn't look at each other. But Yoh felt happy that he'll get the most beautiful girl in the world. And the thornyest one, as well. _I love her alright. But will she love me?.._ Yoh was a good hearted guy and he felt lonely without his brither, that was very close to him. He wanted to put up with Hao, but also he wanted him to suffer, a bit at least.

Hao had been living at Izumo every since he moved from Annas flat. He felt lonely here. Without Anna everything seemed dark and grey.

A cold autumn weather crept upon him. Hao shudered from it. _It's so cold without Anna..._ He was sitting under the night sky and looking to the stars. His horse he was riding browsed across the field. Tonight was supposted to be a meteo shower. Hao was waiting for this a long time so he could show it to Anna. But that day wasn't ment to come. Nor any day after that. The guy straightened himself on a cool grass and watched the stars. _Now they really look like Anna. And feel like her. Cold and distant, but beautiful and amazing..._

Suddenly Hao heard and felt hooves, closing to his diection. He sat up and saw a horse in the distance. And someone on it. Hao recognised the horse. It was a beautiful chesnut mare from Asakura resident's stables. But he didn't recognised the rider. Something was familiar though. As the couple draw nearer, Haos heart began to skip one beat. _Is that?.. No, she couldn't possibly..._ But Haos eyes didn't betrayed him. When horse with it's master stopped, Hao recognised. Anna. She got of the horse and looked to Hao...

In the light of the moon, she looked like she wasn't from this world. So beautiful she was. Her body was hugged with tight black pants, black ridding boots and tight black sweater. Her blonde hair was shining like a gold. Anna walked to Hao and kissed him with passion. Hao answered the kiss the same way. His arms wrapped around her delicate waist, pulling her as close to his body as possible. After a few minuted they broke off the kiss. „You should not have came here. They would kill us for this" Anna only sighted „If i wouldn't kiss you, I still would die" Hao hugged her, sanking his face into her soft, silky hair. The smell was so comforting to him. „I love you" he whispered to her ear „I love you too" she answered silently.

They sat down. Anna sat on Haos lap, placing her head on his chest. Anna could feel Haos arms wrap around her waist. She felt so wonderfull and comfortable now. Feeling his presence so close, kissing his lips, smelling his scent made Anna soft from inside and this softness was focused only on Hao.

Hao felt like happiest man on Earth. He had his dream girl, his beloved Anna with him. And what more can person want? He felt Annas heart beat slow and calm. His heart beated the same way. And the rhythm was exactly the same. Their hearts beated by love.

„Anna. Look" Hao whispered. Anna rised her gaze and saw a thausands of stars falling in the sky. „Make a wish" he whispered to her ear. Anna closed her eyes. So did Hao. As they opened eyes again, they knew what they wished for...

The night was cold, but two hearts that beated as one and were together didn't feel that. They enjoyed the night together. What they didn't know is that their whishes and dreams were meant to be come true...


	13. An unexpected visit

Since the day Hao and Anna were meeting secretly…

To remain undiscovered they were meeting at all kinds of places: fields, restaurants, malls, hotels, motels and so on. They got back to where they started, only this time they were hiding not only from Yoh and school, but from the wrath of Asakura family. Hao and Anna knew that if they disobeyed orders, they would be departed for ever. And it would be worse than it is now…

Actually, Hao and Anna felt kind of pleasure running away from the family. That just seemed right to them…

The autumn passed and a winter came. Everything was whit around. This not only meant the end of an autumn, but the arrival of winter holidays. Everybody was anxious to get out of the school for two weeks.

And that was a knife to Hao and Anna…

"What shall we do?" Hao asked silently. They were walking down the forest path of Izumo.

"I don't know Hao. Two weeks is a long time. Besides, I'm guessing Yoh will try to take me somewhere" Anna said it with unpleasant voice. Hao only sighed.

"We don't have other choice, do we?" Anna didn't answer. That was unbearable to think that…she would spend her holidays with Yoh. Not that she would do that. Not all at least…

Finally the last bell and everyone ran away from that terrible place called school. But although Anna didn't like going to it either, she would give anything that these holidays would never had come. She walked alone through white streets, thinking how her life turned out like. Few moths ago she was a cold Ice Queen, that wouldn't let anyone near her. Now, she was a person, full of love and this love made her heart beat only for one person. Hao… Couple months ago it would have sounded silly to her.

A cell phone rang and Hao hurried to pick it up.

"Yeah" he said.

"Hao. It's Anna. Are you free now?" she asked in her cold tone, but Hao knew she was just pretending. He smiled to himself. _How she can stay that cold? Guess I'll never know. _

"Yes, love, what? Is something wrong?" he asked with a concern in his voice.

"No. I just wanted to talk with you about something. Could you come over?" she didn't ask though. It was almost a demand.

"Ok. Where?"

"My flat. I'll wait for you. Kiss" she hung up. Hao just sighed. _Oh well, she always liked taking risks…_

After a half an hour, Hao ringed the bell of Annas flat. She opened the door and let him in. First thing she done, after closing the door, was giving Hao a passionate kiss. He excepted it all too well.

"So what was you wanted to talk about?" he asked, still standing there, with Anna in his embrace.

"Nothing. Just wanted you to be here with me" she said that with calm and soft voice. Hao just hugged her tighter. _Hao, you love this girl so much, that there's nothing you wouldn't do for her._

They started kissing again and Anna pulled Hao to her bedroom slowly.

"We shouldn't…do this…here…" he said, with every word fallowed by a kiss. Anna pushed him on bed, herself sitting on him.

"Just shut up" she said silently. Hao couldn't refuse. He kissed her neck way down, his hand sliding up her legs…right under the skirt she was wearing. Anna moaned in pleasure, still tucking into Haos clothes… You can guess what happened next…

Hao and Anna were laying in each others embrace, both panting, due to that they had some very stormy minutes…

"Was this the reason you asked me to come?" Hao asked in a mischievous voice. Anna only smiled.

"Well, I didn't plan this. But I'm glad it happened, because…" suddenly a door bell rang. Both sat up immediately.

"Shit! Who could that be?" cursed Anna. People rarely came to her place.

"I don't know, but they better not see us together" Hao looked to her body, barely covered with light blanket. "And like this"

"Good point" she said dressing up her silky red dressing – gown. Than she tossed Hao his clothes " Dress up and go hide…somewhere" the door bell rang again.

"Coming!" Anna shouted.

"How does bathroom sound?"

"Perfect" Anna said that, running to the bathroom herself. Hao put up his pants and ran after her. He saw her making her hair wet.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a bluff?" she said impatiently. Hao smiled.

"Good thinking" Anna turned towards him. Her hair looked like as if she's just gotten out of the shower.

"Be ready to run away as fast as you can" she gave him a short kiss and ran to open a door. She collected herself and slowly unlocked the door.

"Yoh? What the hell are you doing here?"


	14. Lie over Love

„Hi Anna, I just..." Yoh stooped there. He looked at her with amazement. She was totally hot, with that red silky and VERY short dressing-gown and wet hair.

"What?" she asked annoyed of his look.

"Well I just thought of dropping by and, well, you know, to talk to you" he said, blushing a bit.

"Oh well, since you came…" she stepped out of the way. _Hao, be ready to run as fast as you can, because if something else, we're in big trouble. _Anna showed Yoh to the living-room.

"You look so hot in that" he said suddenly. _Oh shit! Did I just say that? I'm in trouble._ Anna stopped and turned around.

"What?" she snapped at him furiously.

"Sorry, Anna, I didn't mean to say that. It's just…" he paused.

"It's what? Not even you come here without a warning, you're now trying flattery on me" she slapped him. "Remember this one"

"Ow! That hurts" complained Yoh. Anna looked over Yohs shoulder and spotted Hao tiptoeing towards the door. Anna took a deep breath and done one thing she could to safe them both from Asakura family wrath. She leaned and kissed Yoh roughly. It was unexpected to him, but he took it all too well.

Although Anna kissed Yoh, her gaze was fixed on Hao, who was goggling his eyes to them. Anna put her arms on Yohs shoulders and showed Hao to get out and that everything's fine. Hao smirked at her and silently got out of the flat. _Hao Asakura, you're going to pay for that smirk. _Anna finally broke off the kiss. Yoh stood in amazement for a few seconds, his arms still around Annas waist.

"What was that for?" he finally asked. Anna got out of his embrace.

"Well, we're going to get married aren't we? So I decided to try and get used of you" that was a lie, but Yoh fell for it. Annas kiss wasn't in vain.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting on a sofa and crossing legs. That made Yoh drool to her. But he defeated himself from kissing her again. He sat on a crouch before her.

"Well, there's this winter holiday, so I thought of asking you to spend them with me at the Izumo. Two weeks is a long time to spend them here" Anna looked to him coldly.

"I don't think so. Besides, I cannot spend them all with you. I have…other plans" she said. Anna wasn't good liar, but, hey, what can't you do for love?

"What plans?"

"I'm spending these holydays at Osorezan. There I go almost every winter holiday. I don't want to break this tradition" _Not. I've been there only three times. The forth one I'm going to spend not alone._

"Oh, ok. But could you stay with me for at least three days. Please, Anna" he gave his puppy eyes. Anna rolled her eyes. _Shit! Now that's called blackmailing. _

"Fine, but only for three days" Yoh almost jumped from joy.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Ok?"

"Fine. See you then" she said coolly.

"Well then, till tomorrow" Yoh left her sitting alone. A tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly she heard doors open again. _That stupid Yoh forgot something. _But instead, she saw Hao standing in front of her door.

Anna closed to him and slapped him. Hard.

"What was tha…" he started, but didn't finish it. Anna kissed him.

"First one, for that you smirked at me. Second one, for that you are" she hugged him tight. Then they walked to the living-room. Hao set the fire burning in the fireplace. They sat on a crouch in front of it.

"So, what did Yoh want?" asked Hao. He was playing with Annas hair.

"He wanted me to spend these holidays with him. And I agreed" Hao looked at her with horror in his face.

"What?"

"Don't worry. There's how's going to be. I'll spend three days with him. Than, I'll go to Osorezan. You will be waiting for me there. You can tell your family you're going to other country or whatever" Hao smiled and kissed her.

"You're good liar. Never knew this side of yours" Anna shrugged at this phrase.

"I usually don't lie. But when it comes to this…" Hao laughed softly and kissed her again.

"I love you"

"I love you too…"


	15. First day: terrible

Next morning Anna got up earlier than usual and got her stuff packed. She done this with no joy, because she knew that these three days gonna be a horror to her…

Anna couldn't stop thinking about how she's going to act in front of Yoh. She had to be really careful, because of a secret she and Hao had from Yoh. A secret of broken promise. A secret…of forbidden love…

The door bell rang. _Oh well, Anna. Collect yourself and go acting. _Anna opened the door.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Yoh said cheerfully and shot a big sheepish smile. _God I hate that smile of his. _

"Yeah" Anna took one bag on wheels and locked the door behind her. Outside Anna saw that Yoh's with a brand new car.

"I didn't know you're driving" she said.

"Got my licenses a week ago. I love driving" he shot another happy smile. That made Anna more annoyed, but she calmed herself down and sat into the car.

After a half of hour driving in silence, Anna and Yoh reached Izumo. The village, as in every season, looked nice and welcoming. But not to Anna. Everything she saw around was as if she was driving on a road to hell. Even though three days with Yoh wasn't much, she saw it as an eternity. And it surely was.

"Is Keiko there?" Anna asked suddenly as they were on a forest road that isolated Asakura mansion from the village.

"No. Everyone's out. My parents are in Spain. They like spending there a winter. My grandparents are gone for the mountains. Hao's in LA" Yoh finished as if he didn't want anyone to know that at all. Anna smirked to herself. _Wrong. He's now settling at Osorezan. Waiting for me to get out of this white hell. _

"I see" the fact that they're going to be all alone scared her a bit, but she knew one thing… She can protect herself from Yoh. Than why to be afraid?

As afternoon came, Yoh and Anna (by Yohs annoying asking) took a walk. Yoh led Anna to the waterfall, which would turn to ice in a winter and now looked like falling ice stream. Anna knew this waterfall too well.

"When it's not frozen, you can go under it and hide there from a world" Yoh told her. Anna only nodded. _If only you knew how many times me and Hao hid ourselves there from the world… _Anna shake the though about Hao away.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked as he saw a change of expression in her face. Anna cursed inside her thoughts.

"Nothing. I just remember how I use to come here when I was little. I use to hide there"

"Really? I didn't know you've lived here"

"You don't know much about me" answered Anna coolly. She turned around and slowly walked the path in a snow. Yoh followed her. They walked in silence for a while.

"Anna, tell me, did you meet with Hao after that time?" suddenly Yoh asked. He toughed a hurtful place. Anna stopped.

"You don't trust me?" she asked with no emotions in her face.

"I do. But I just want to know"

"Why?"

"Because… I'm jealous of you" this phrase made Anna laugh. That was a cold, hateful laugh.

"You? Jealous of me? Don't be silly, Yoh. You don't have a reason to be jealous. If you insist on knowing, than I'll say to you. No, we haven't met since then. Does that satisfy you?" To Annas surprise, Yoh suddenly hugged her. She felt a warmth of his body, but she didn't feel well. Anna felt as if she's been trapped into something unknown to her, into something that doesn't feel right…

"Yoh, let me go" she demanded. Anna feared that she could no longer stand his hug.

"No" only said Yoh.

"Yoh, don't make me hit you" she said dangerously.

"Anna, you can hit me a thousand times, but you still won't hit one thing out of me…love for you" Anna froze in Yohs embrace. _What did he say? That can't be…_

"What?" she managed to ask.

"I love you, my Anna" that was over it.

"I'm not your Anna!" the girl shouted and liberated from his embrace. "I'm nobody's. And don't you dare to call me like that again!" Anna slapped him hard. Yoh barely stood on his feet. He got his balance back quickly, grabbed Annas arm, pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. Anna had no choice but to answer it, because Yoh was making her lips stay pressed to his. They stood like this for a couple of minutes until Yoh finally broke off the kiss. Anna pushed him away.

"How(slap) dare(slap) you(slap) kiss(slap) me(slap) like(slap) this(slap)!" she slapped him one more time. Yohs cheeks were almost crimson red now. Anna turned around and quickly walked away, leaving Yoh in complete shock.

That day Anna didn't talk to Yoh. She even resisted on eating with him. In evening she received a phone call from Pirika.

"Hey, Anna. How's your holiday with Yoh?" Pirika seemed happy. That annoyed Anna very much, because she just couldn't stand when someone's happy around.

"Is 'a disaster' a right word to describe it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Why? Did he do anything to you?"

"How does the "kissing me through force" sound?"

"WOW! What did you do to him?"

"Beat the shit out of him of course" said Anna with annoyance in her voice. _Now almost all people annoy me. Huh, wonder why…_

"No I mean, what made him kiss you?" Anna wanted to slap her.

"How do I suppose to know"

"Ok. I see you're angry. So I have a great news for you. Me and Ren Tao are together!" Anna rolled her eyes. _This world cannot get any worse._

"What a wonder. I mean, how did you see anything in him?"

"Oh don't be like that. He's cute. Especially when we're together alone"

"Oh yeah, right"

"And one more thing. Tammy's with that handsome guy from North. Horo-Horo" _Great. Another fool. What the hell were they thinking! _

"Is that all you anted to tell me?" Anna almost kept her angry voice collected.

"Yeah. Will you come to Osorezan this year?" _Oh shit, don't tell me you're going as well. _

"Yeah I plan to. Why?"

"Well, we're kinda thinking to go there too. If you're going alone than a company could be good for you" _But since I'm not exactly alone…_

"Do what you want. If we'll meet there, then let it be. I gotta go now. See you."

"Yeah, good luck for you" Pirika hung up. _Now that's bad._ Thought Anna. _If those stupid idiots Horo and Ren are going to tell anything to Yoh, we're doomed. _Anna fell on her bed and stared through the window. _Hao…I missed you so much…_


	16. Second day: horror and wishes

The silence between Yoh and Anna continued the next day. All day the couple shoot glances at each other. But those glances were so different… If Yohs eyes were asking, Annas were cold and full of anger and content.

As the evening of a second day came, Anna was sitting in front of a fireplace and watched the fire burning. The soft music blew from the radio. Anna didn't exactly listen to it, but one song caught her attention. A woman sang. With a voice like a silver bell. The words were so beautiful, that Annas heart skipped beats:

_There for me, _

_Every time I've been away _

_Will you be there for me,_

_Thinking of me everyday _

_Are you my destiny?_

_Words I never dared to say _

_Will you be there for me?_

_Just think of you and me _

_We could never tow the line _

_It's such a mystery _

_Just to hear you say you're mine_

_And while you're close tome_

_So close to me just hold me_

These words sounded so much like the life she was living with Hao. That made her heart burst with both: joy and sorrow…

In the other side of Japan, Hao was too sitting by the fireplace, listening to the same song. And his heart, too, was bumping to the throat. Suddenly a man joined in. Anna took a deep gasp.

_When you're feeling cold_

_And all the city streets are grey _

_Walking all alone and watching _

_How the children play._

_Wishes in a dreams _

_And faces from the past go dancing by_

_They're asking why._

_Oh, God, why we? _Anna thought to herself, her heart still beating fast. Now more than ever she wanted to be with Hao. Now and ever. Both singers now were singing the words:

_Will you be there for me?_

_Every time I go away_

_Will you be there for me?_

_Thinking of me everyday_

_Are you my destiny?_

_Words I never dared to say_

_Will you be there for me?_

_And while you're close to me_

_So close to me_

_Just hold me…_

An interlude followed. Hao stood up from the crouch he was sitting on and went to the window. He looked up at the sky which was heavily clouded with grey clouds. _Oh, Anna. Let those days past quickly. I missed you so much, love…_The song continued. Anna looked at the same clouded sky. Now a man was singing:

_Can you really want me more _

_Than for a little while_

_And all the stories hiding there_

_Behind your smile_

_Wishes in a dream _

_And figures in a world that I could share_

_And everywhere_

_No! I want you for all my life and longer! I love you, Hao! _Anna shouted inside of her. She looked to the sky, while Hao done the same thing. Now again both singers were singing. The words struck deeply both of them:

_Will you be there for me?_

_Will there ever come a day_

_When all the world can see_

_Things were meant to be that way?_

_Will you be there for me? _

_Can you hear the people say_

_That you're just there for me?_

_There for me…_

_There for me…_

A tear crossed Annas cheek. She lightly brushed it away. _Will there ever come this day, Hao? Will it?_

Hao lowered his head. He felt an emptiness inside that crushed his soul. _I hope so, Anna. I hope so…_ he though like Anna was standing there with him…

And somehow it seemed that she actually did…

"Anna?" a voice asked. Anna shuddered. She hadn't felt how Yoh approached her. A tear way was still visible on her cheek, although her eyes already were cold and tearless.

"What do you want?" she asked unfriendly.

"You were crying?"

"No. I never cry" that was a downwhritten lie.

"Don't lie to me. I can see you were. What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Asakura" she walked away from the window, but stopped as Yoh said:

"Yoh would be nice"

"Don't you dare to talk with me like that, _Asakura_" she emphasized his surname. Yoh just smiled to it.

"Yoh" Anna shrugged.

"As if I'm going to call you like that"

"Ok, don't call me like that, but at least spend a dinner with me. I want to make it up to you. Please?" he poked his puppy eyes. Anna always hated this treatment of his.

"Fine. But it's not going to be easy, Asakura, that can be promised" she turned around and walked away. _You never were easy, Anna. _Yoh ran to the kitchen to prepare dinner for two.

After an hour, Yoh and Anna were eating. The silence were between the couple. _He prepares food wonderfully. Wonder where he learnt that? _

"So, when did you first come here?" Yoh asked suddenly, as if they were still talking by that waterfall. Annas gaze pierced him and sent chills up Yohs back, but he hadn't shown it. Anna swallowed her bit and answered coolly:

"When I was five. Keiko use to bring me here, teach me and everything. She was the closest person I had"

"Yeah, grandma told me she practically grew you up. Wonder why she never wanted us to meet, if they planned our marriage" _Don't say those words again! It kills me! _Anna closed her eyes for a while than lowered them to the plate.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked. Yoh only laughed.

"Keiko thought me to. I was a brilliant student at kitchen" Anna only nodded. Although she could cook, but she never paid much attention to it.

"Did she teach you this as well?"

"Yeah, a bit. I never liked it, though" Anna answered, not looking to his eyes. Somehow she couldn't. Those eyes annoyed her to much. Anna stood up.

"Thank you for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow. Night" she walked away.

"Good night" Yoh said to her. _My Anna…_

Anna shut the door of her room and leaned against it. _That was unbearable. But be patient, Anna, it's only one day left. _The girl took a shower and rested her perfect body on her bed. Although her body was still, her thoughts flew to the other side of Japan, to the one she loved… _Hao…_

Hao laid in his bed, thinking about how he missed Anna. And how she was with his brother. _Be save, my love. We'll meet soon. I love you…_

_I love you…_


	17. Three never lies

The third and final day came. To Annas relief…

The blonde girl got up earlier and packed. She couldn't wait for evening to come. Her plane was leaving at 7 o'clock in the evening. Now was 7 o'clock in the morning. _Damn! Another 12 hours. But it's better than three days. _

She and Yoh gone for a walk later. To his disappointment, Yoh saw a relief in Annas face. _Does she really hate me that much? How should I know when she keeps everything hidden away!_ Yoh stopped suddenly. They were in a middle of a forest. The blue sky was rammed by tall pines. Anna looked at him.

"Did something catch your leg?" she asked sarcastically.

"Anna, tell me, do you hate me?" Annas mouth fell open. She was caught off-guard with this question.

"I…"

"Just don't lie to me" Anna took a deep breath. She didn't know the answer to this question right now. _Do I hate him? Or he just another person who annoys me? _

"If you want the truth, fine. I cannot answer you this question, because I don't know. I…When I spent these days with you, I really got used of you, so I guess I don't hate you, you just annoy me" Yoh gulped. _I gotta ask this question. Oh well, here goes nothing. _

"Is there any chance you'll love me?" Anna blinked. _What? Now you're in trouble! _She slapped him.

"How dare you ask me that!"

"Sorry, Anna, I just got to ask. I cannot live with this unknowing"

"Well then learn to live with it. Because I'm not going to answer that"

"And why not?" Anna boiled inside.

"Because. Because it's called a personal question, because I don't know and because I lo…" she shut up. The last words were not to be used in front of Yoh or anybody else. Except Hao, of course.

"You what?" asked Yoh. Although he feared the answer. And he knew it of course.

"Nothing. Just don't ask me these questions. I… I can't answer them right now" she lowered her eyes. Yoh lifted her head and kissed her softly. Anna froze to this action of his. Then her self-defense woke up. She stepped away, breaking off the kiss and slapped Yoh.

"I told you not to kiss me like this" she hissed furiously. Then she walked away.

Yoh stood there, thinking to himself. _I know why you act like this and why you wouldn't answer my questions. You still love Hao. You cannot deny or hide it… _Sky was covered by dark clouds again and it started to snow. Snow-flakes were falling slowly and gently to the ground… _My Anna…_

Anna didn't stop walking. Only when she reached the mansion did she notice that it was snowing. She stopped at the garden and looked up. One flake touched her soft cheek. Anna closed her eyes. "Hao" she whispered. _Not too long, now. Not too long…_

The afternoon passed and the evening came. Anna and Yoh were driving to airport. Anna almost controlled her smile and Yoh – sad grin. Neither were speaking to each other on the way.

Yoh helped Anna to the gate. When the luggage was taken care off, they stood in front of each other.

"If I'll say it was a fun time, that would be a lie" Yoh started. That made Anna laugh. He never saw her laughing before. _She's so beautiful when she's smiling._

"You're right. So…I guess I'll meet you at school" Anna wanted to walk away, but Yoh called her.

"Hey, Anna. Can I ask something before you leave?"

"Sure"

"So, can I get a goodbye hug from you?" he asked innocently. Anna sighed. _Can't hurt. _

"Fine" they hugged. To Yoh it was as if he's sinking into a warmness, full of softness and wonderful scent. Yoh sunk his face into Annas hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised by his actions.

"Your hair, they're so…wonderful" Anna didn't react. She let him to be happy at least for a moment. Not that she was satisfied with that. They broke off and Anna walked away. At the turn towards the plane, she waved him goodbye and disappeared. _Oh Anna, if only you knew how much happiness you gave me just now… _

In the plane, Anna sat with a relief on her face. She almost smiled when the plane took of. It's only about and hour and half to the Osorezan. Soon, she would be with the one Asakura, she truly wanted to be with.

Hao was already waiting for her. He couldn't help but smile. Although it was an hour and half to Annas arrival, he couldn't help sitting in his hotel room. People around talked and laughed. Everybody was happy around and Hao had sank into this happiness. He was smiling to himself. Although he notice that all the girls around were drooling to him and trying to catch his attention, but he didn't even glance at them. Who needs them, when you got a treasure like Anna. _Anna…my dark angel from heaven…_ Those minutes weren't so long for him.

Nor they were to Anna. She barely notice how they came and passed and she found herself waiting for a luggage and walking to the main hall. And there she saw him. Sitting right in front of her and smiling happily…

And there he saw her… Coming towards him… Looking more beautiful then ever. They finally reached each other. Anna dropped her luggage and gave in into Haos embrace. He bent over her and kissed her with all the passion. They were kissing like this for a long time, feeling each others tongues, caressing each other with all the love they had. They only paused for a few seconds to take a breath of air…

All girls around were glancing at them in jealousy, but neither if them cared. They were happy to have each other and no world existed around…

When they finally broke off the kiss, Hao hugged her tight.

"I've missed you" he whispered.

"I can tell" Anna answered with the same whisper.

"Let's go. I have a surprise for you" he smiled mischievously. Anna kissed him shortly. Hao picked up her suitcase and they both left airport…

When they arrived to the hotel, it was already 10 o'clock in the evening. Hao led Anna into the room. She smiled to the coziness of the apartment. The fire was sparkling in the fireplace, a comfortable sofas and crouches were surrounding a small table with champagne and two glasses on it. Everything was in a different shades of brown and through window you could see a snowy mountains. Anna moved towards the big window.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered. Anna felt two strong wiry arms sliding around her waist. She relaxed in Haos embrace, still looking to the moonlit mountains.

"Not as beautiful as you are" Hao whispered softly. He kissed her neck gently. "Come on. I wanna show you something" he led her to the sofa and showed her to sit. She obeyed. Hao sat in front of her, holding something behind his back.

"Pick a hand" he said smiling. Anna showed to his right. Hao showed her. And it took Annas breath away. It was a bracelet, made of some kind of white flowers and sakura blossoms. It seemed as if it was knitted from a small branches. Hao put this bracelet on Annas wrist.

"What's on your other hand?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Mine" Hao showed her a same bracelet. "Do you know what these mean?"

"No. What?"

"The couple which wears them are engaged in their souls. So, Anna Kyouyama, will you marry me?" Anna gasped. This was so unexpected for her that she couldn't breath out a word. She thought of everything, of how Asakura family are making them feel horrible, how Yoh said that he loved her, how Keiko announced that Anna is to be married to Yoh… But then… _Ah, the hell with them all!_

"Of course, you silly" they exchanged the bracelets. Anna never felt doing anything so right before. Then Hao kissed her. Kissed her future wife and no one there will stop him from marrying this girl. Nothing.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"…


	18. Engagement? Kidding right?

Everything seemed so perfect since that night...

All time they spent together was a dream that came true.

It was Sunday now and Anna and Hao sat by the breakfast table at the hotel cafeteria. The view of the mountains outside the window could take your breath away.

"Hey, stop stealing my toast!" Anna demanded, but with a playful tone. She couldn't be mad at Hao.

"Oh, but they're so delicious. Besides, since you're eating them, they have some aura of yours. Which makes them even tastier" Anna only laughed at these words. Hao always knew how to make her laugh.

"You're being ridiculous"

"I can be whatever, if only that makes you smile"

"Smile stealer"

"Beauty queen" Anna opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Hao always caught her off-guard with compliments.

"That's called unfairness" Anna took her cup of coffee.

"No. That's called a compliment. Get use to that" retorted Hao, doing the same thing.

Suddenly, a crowd of four people came in. That made Hao and Anna choke over their coffee's, once they recognized who the four people were. Ren, Pirika, Tamao and Horo-Horo. The couple looked to each other.

"Shit. I thought they won't come" Anna said silently, lowering her head. Hao followed his eyes with the four, who still haven't notice them.

"We're in trouble. Oh, fuck, they noticed us" And really, the four came to the table Hao and Anna were sitting.

"What the hell?" Horo spat out.

"What are you doing here together?" continued Ren. That was a demand. Anna as always answered with a cold gaze.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Yoh?" Pirika asked with annoyance in her voice, as if it was any of her business.

"No" was a short answer from Anna. The four sat to the same table Hao and Anna sat.

"Now tell us. I'm calling Yoh" Ren threatened. Hao only sighed.

"As if I'm scared of him, or my family" that left Ren speechless.

"You can tell it to as many people as you prefer" Anna continued cold gaze treatment. "Besides, I'm not going to be with Yoh"

"But your marriage has been arranged" Tammy said fearfully "the one who breaks the line is in a terrible trouble. That's what they say about Asakura family's traditions"

"Well the traditions had already been broken. Now there's no turning back anyhow"

"What do you mean?" asked Ren demanding.

"We're engaged" answered Anna coolly. Ren popped his eyes out. Horo (who was eating) choked on his food. Pirika and Tamao let out a loud 'what'.

"Engaged? Kidding right?" Ren was shocked.

"No" Anna responded and showed her bracelet. So did Hao.

"Wow, guys, you're both in big trouble. Not to mention the anger of your father, Hao"

"Does it look like I care?" Hao asked annoyed.

"No, but be careful. Ok, here's the deal. We keep the secret, because I see you and Anna as a better couple. But do us all a favor. As you both finish the school, get out of the country as far as you can, because if Mikihisa finds out, you're both dead"

"Thanks, Ren, you're real friend" said Hao with a sound of sarcasm.

"I'm serious!"

"So are we" Anna faced Ren with still cold gaze, but Ren could see something like thankfulness in her eyes. "Listen. We are safe while we're here, but as we come back, we have to be more careful. To keep a secret like this for another seven months is hard to do"

"She has a point. Besides, Yoh turned into a very suspicious person" Horo said. Anna and Hao exchanged looks.

"Anyway, we have another thing to ask you guys" Hao said this with his eyes lowered.

"We listen" Pirika smiled to him. _What these two wouldn't do for love…_She thought dreamy.

"Me and Anna decided to marry here, next week in Monday" this made the four to choke on their drinks.

"You're crazy" stated Ren.

"As I was saying" Hao pretended he didn't hear that "we _are _getting married tomorrow. So we'll ask you to be our witnesses" the request was met with silence. Until Tamao spoke out.

"We agree" she said.

"Who says that?" Ren snapped at her.

"Well we all whish happiness for them aren't we?"

"Well…yeah…"

"So is there any reason we cannot do them a favor?" asked Pirika, sharply looking into Ren's eyes.

"Fine. I cannot confront you all and give some brain to these two idiots" Ren said it, but he didn't mean it. Anna smiled softly. That's her first smile in public like this.

"Thanks, Ren" she said warmly. That made him blush.

"Oh, Anna, you made him blush" laughed Horo. Ren fumed.

"I wasn't blushing!" Ren shot a dreadful glance at Horo. And there they started again. Some things never change. Hao and Anna looked at each other. Although Anna was keeping her coolness on, Hao could see a happiness blossoming in her eyes…and in her heart. Anna never ever thought that these people could be her friends…but now…as she saw it…they really were. Even Ren Tao, which was so arrogant. Anna turned her look to them and smiled cheerfully. _Now that's called friendship, isn't it?.. _


	19. Marriage, built on love

**Ok, so it's only an info before you read another charpter of my story. Everything that has a deal with ceremony was taken from another film. And i added something of my own of course. So go on and enjoy it! (btw... thanx KagomeAnna! I haven't watched Shaman King enough to remember all the names, lol) **

The evening past and morning came with a rush.

When Hao woke up, he notice a space by him emty. He smiled softly. _This is going to be a wonderful day. _

A sudden bang made Hao to come back from dreams. It was Ren and Horo.

„Hey, groom, get out of the bed!" Horo shouted. Hao laughed to his actions.

„Jeez, Horo. You're more exited than I am"

„stop it both of you. Horo, go somewhere and do something. Hao, go get dressed. We have only an hour..."

Anna was in Pirika's room. She was wearing a white long dress. It uncovered Anna's shoulders and beautifully showed her full breasts. On her neck hung a silver necklace that made an ornament of a serpent. Instead of serpent's eyes there were brilliants, shining like a real eyes. Girl's wrist was surrounded by a bracelet Hao gave her. She looked into a mirror and saw a beautiful young lady, that was about to do a suicide. She smiled to this though. _Jeez, Kyouyama, you are stupid idiot. First you fall in love with an Asakura and now you're about to write yourself a pursuance acceptance and go hide away. Oh, what love has done to you. _

"Anna, you look like an angel" said Tammy with an amazement. She always looked up to Anna and now she saw how her precious friend is going to be the happiest person on the world. Anna smiled to her reflection on the mirror.

"Hao always tells me that I'm his dark angel from heavens"

"Well today you're going to be his light angel" Pirika smiled to her as well. Anna turned around and looked to each of them.

"I…I wanted to thank you" she said with her eyes now lowered. She never was good at saying thanks "for everything you've done for me and Hao. I never thought I could have friends like you" to Anna's surprise, both girls hugged her. She only hugged them back. _Well now I can tell I really have friends… _

After an hour, Hao, Ren, Horo and Tamao were standing in the chapel. The priest (or whatever you call it) was already standing behind the altar table. The guys were all dressed up in black suits and Tamao wore a light pink dress.

"Nervous?" asked Ren to Hao.

"A little" he answered. For real, his heart was beating faster by a minute. He couldn't wait for Anna to show up. He couldn't wait for ceremony to begin. And to end. After that, he will already have married the most beautiful girl of them all. And that made his heart to rise to the heavens where his love was sent from.

"Then relax" advised Horo "I heard it's not good when the groom is worried before marriage. Hao smirked to him.

"I'll say the same thing when you'll be standing in my place" he turned his look to Tammy, who blushed almost crimson.

"That's not funny" Horo replied, but smiled to Tamao.

Suddenly Anna and Pirika walked in. Pirika was wearing a dark blue dress, but she didn't even mach to Anna's beauty. To Hao, she looked as if angel just landed on Earth. _Man she looks wonderful in white. Why she wouldn't dress in it more often? _Anna closed to him and they both stood in front of the priest.

On an altar table was three candles, one in it's stick. Two copper glasses, half-full of wine and two rings, made of white gold.

The priest said few words about marriage, that struck right through the heart of bride and groom. He said: _With this marriage, you both are bonded by a sacred connection that cannot be broken. This connection is in your heart and it's built of love and respect. Happiness and togetherness. Soul and soul. Body and body. Heart and heart. Repeat your vows and live forever in love and prosperity. _And so they did. They faced each other. Hao started, taking her hand:

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows" he then took a glass of wine "your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine" Anna smiled and said:

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows" she too took a glass "your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine" they both drank a sip from the glasses. Then a priest lit up the candle in the stick. Hao took one of other two and he said the vows, lighting up his candle:

"With this candle, I will light your way in darkness" Anna lit up her candle from Hao's, saying:

"With this light, I shall follow you in darkness" they put candles into their sticks and took the rings. Hao started:

"With this ring" he put it on Anna's finger "I ask you to be mine" Anna answered, putting her ring on Hao's finger:

"With this ring, I accept to be your, for ever" they smiled to each other and turned to priest. And priest said:

"Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" and kiss they did. Both Hao and Anna felt that this is the most wonderful day of their life. They were so happy that destiny brought them together and now no force on Earth can tear them apart. As they kissed, they felt that they're finally completely one. That's the perfect example of a marriage, that could be called perfect…


	20. Ruined happiness

That second week you could call Hao and Anna's honeymoon. If they weren't spending the time alone, they were with their friends. Funny now that they can call them friends. Their friends, to be exact. To the newly-weds, every day started with a fun-having breakfast and ended up with the hot, lustful and stormy evenings. Every day of their life seemed to be perfect. No bother of running and hiding. No worries to be seen or hunted. Just he and she.

So, after a wild hours in a bed, Hao and Anna were lying in each others embrace. It was nearly a midnight. And it was a day after tomorrow, which they should have already been left Osorezan. Both of them tried not to think of it, but the time has come to talk it over.

"Anna" Hao whispered sleepy. The girl opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes"

"What's going to be with us now?" Anna touched his handsome face, stroking her hand through his dark brown, silky hair. She kissed him shortly.

"Well, the future isn't exactly in our hands, is it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he said, playing with her hair. His other hand caressed Anna's back comfortably. The light of a full moon peered through the window. Anna blew out a soft and warm blow. It tickled Hao's neck. He smiled softly.

"You're my angel, love, my true angel" he whispered, pulling Anna closer to his body. She didn't resist. She wanted to be as close to him as she could. And if she ruled the world, she would make this moment last forever…

After a happy moments there always comes sad ones. And one of those sad things was coming back home, to Tokyo. To all of that life they had before, to school, which seemed as a different dimension now. And to Yoh and his pursuit. Nothing seemed harder than this.

On the plane, all friends talked.

"So, don't forget to lie realistic" Hao told to all of them.

"Yeah yeah, but what if Yoh will notice something different in your behavior and will start to ask questions?" asked Horo.

"Don't worry. We lied before. And our acting didn't fail. So now there won't be any different"

"Let's just hope he won't get suspicious" said Tammy in fearful voice.

"Yeah" Horo hugged her around waist. Anna smiled to the sight. Now she saw happiness all around her.

The plane landed and after about thirty minutes, the six walked into the grand hall of the airport. All of them were hugged, who hugged their girlfriend, who – wife. All of them were chating and laughing, drawing all people attention. They all were so happy. Suddenly Ren and Pirika stopped, making others stop as well.

"What is it?" Anna asked them. Ren showed with his head.

"There" others looked to direction he showed. It was Yoh, standing in front of them, staring at them with shock. Anna and Hao looked at each other than back at Yoh. Anna closed her eyes slowly and opened her again, gaining back her icy self, that she hadn't been using for a while now. _Oh no. Why happiness cannot endure forever? _(A/N: I'll answer that for everyone: because nothing is eternal. Everything comes and goes. Even our souls…) Everyone stood as if their feet were frozen to the floor. Yoh closed to them. He smiled, but that smiled seemed more like a grin.

"Hey, had a good time?" he asked, his eyes penetrating Anna. She answered with her cold gaze.

"Ah, Yoh, don't get too exited, ok?" Ren asked him carefully. He saw anger growing in Yoh's eyes. That always meant danger.

"You're telling me not to get exited?" Yoh hissed. Now he was furious. The world not even seemed not fair to him, but now his beloved person betrayed him. How the hell he did not see that Anna was lying to him every since she agreed to spend three days with him.

"Yoh?" Horo called him, ready to stop Yoh if he'll try to attack Hao again.

"I want to know the truth" he said, still drilling Anna with his gaze. Instead of answering, Anna looked past Yoh and he could see a small flashes of horror in her eyes. Yoh felt that somebody was standing behind him. He turned around. Mikihisa, Yoh and Hao's father.

"Dad?"

"Yoh's right, Anna. We would like to know the truth" Anna answered with the cold gaze.

"What truth?"

"The truth. Do you want to marry Yoh or not?"

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Mikihisa sighed.

"It is, but it's not your choice. Here's how it's going to be" he turned to Hao, who still was holding Anna's hand in his. Hao felt her grip tightened. He answered the same way, feeling her fearful energy flowing through her veins.

"You will live in a house you and Yoh use to live. I'll hire guards so they would watch both of you, so you wouldn't meet except in school. As for Anna and Yoh, they're going to live in Izumo's mansion with me, Keiko and Kino. The rest of you" he turned to the next four "You will stay away from each of them" Ren stepped forward.

"I think you're doing a big mistake, Mr. Asakura" he said angrily.

"I think this is none of your business. You're Tao, aren't you? I know your father and your uncle. Both of them are asking from trouble from time to time. Now I see you inhered the same…ability" he said the last word with a sarcastic voice. That made Ren angry. You almost could see a fumes coming from his ears.

"Why you…" he wanted to hit the one who insulted his family, but Pirika caught his arm just in time.

"Don't make more trouble than there already is" Ren hated when somebody was right, but he had to admit it.

"Fine then" Mikihisa turned to go "Yoh, Anna, come with me. Good day to everyone" he walked away. After a silence, Yoh turned to leave as well. Anna was close to tears. She looked at Hao, who was now as sad as he was happy the day they wed. Anna hugged him tight and left them all standing there, silent. She didn't turn back to glance at Hao. She knew that would me hurtful to both of them. She just walk, tears blinding her sight…

In the car, as they were driving to Izumo, Anna stared through the window all the way. Not that she saw anything, but she just looked to one dot, not making a noise. Yoh and Mikihsa hat at the front. A music was blowing from the radio. And suddenly a song that pierced Anna's heart, struck through the speakers.

_If I should've stayed_

_I would all leaving you're way_

_So I go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will allways love you_

_I will always love you_

_You... My darling you_

_Mmm ..._

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking whit me_

_So good bye please don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you need_

_And I will allwys love you_

_I will allways love you_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have you're new_

_Dream of_

_And I wish to you joy and happiness_

_But all of this I wish to you love_

_And I will always love you_

_I wil always love you_

Anna's cheeks were crossed by tears. All she wanted to do is die...

At the other car, Hao was driving home. If you could call it home now. And he head it. The song, that make his heart roar painfuly with fire. He stopped the car by a park and looked at a beautiful view. A few couples past his sight. Hao sunk his face into his palms. He cried. Cried from the pain. Cried from the words...

_I wil always love you..._


	21. Picking up the peaces

First they reached Anna's place, so she could get the rest of her stuff. Anna packed quickly and left her home. Home with so much memories about her and Hao living together. Memories, about them loving each other. _Why does this have to be so hard? _Anna thought when she was locking the door, maybem for the last time. She gave them to the manager and paid her rent.

When they reached Izumo, it was already late afternoon. Anna stayed at the room she use to live, when it was her holidays with Yoh. It was a traditional Japanese room with paper doors and windows. Although it was winter, it was still warm here. When Anna arrived to this room, the first thing she done, was that she fell on futon and cried to the pillow. She never cried like this before. Not even when she said goodbye to Hao first time. She sobbed and hitting her pillow, letting all her hurt break out. Anna almost screamed in pain. So hard it was to her…so…tearing apart…

Yoh was standing behind her door. He heard Anna sobbing violently and he felt guilt. It was him who brought her so much pain and agony. It was him who separated her from the man she loved. But Yoh wouldn't let her go this way. He loved her as well and he knew that Anna will settle with this marriage sooner or later. He knew she was strong… Yoh wondered if he should enter or not, but he decided to wait for a better opportunity…

At his house, Hao was sitting and watching the sunset. The house was built near the park which Hao loved to walk in. He wanted to walk down the paths of it with Anna one day, but… He shake the hurtful thought away. _Why the hell I didn't fight for her? _He knew the answer. Hao didn't want to disobey his father, who's authority in his eyes was very great. Until he took Hao's wife away. _My wife. My treasure. My love…_ Hao looked down to his wrist…to his finger. A bracelet and a ring. A tears crossed his face and he recalled the voice of a priest: _This connection is in your heart and it's built of love and respect. Happiness and togetherness. Soul and soul. Body and body. Heart and heart…_ Hao looked to the sunset, not feeling the coolness of weather… or that the night came…or that it started to snow. All he felt that everything's slipped away from his hands. _Hey, you promised to fight for this love, remember? _A small voice inside Hao said to fight with the destiny, but he was so tired of it…so wounded… He got up and walked to the bed. Not bothering to take his cloths of, he fell on it and stared through the window. _My love, who am I without you?... _With this thought he fell asleep…

Anna watched snowflakes falling peacefully to the ground. Her eyes were red from tears and crying. She looked up to the dark grey sky, but it seemed that even the sky's falling for her mood, not showing a single sign of hope. Anna shuddered. Not that it was cold, she felt cold and loneliness inside of her. The girl walked to the futon and curled up inside of it. Two tears fell slowly through her face. _Hao, my love, what am I to do?..._

Next day was a first day at school. Or a torturing of Anna and Hao. Not even did she notice a two wardrobe-sized guys in the school, she couldn't even look at Hao without bursting into tears. Not even that, there weren't anyone to support her. The two wardrobe guys kicked away everyone who were suspicious to them. Which means not Pirika nor Tamao could talk to Anna. Neither Hao could talk to Ren or Horo. And reverse it all. No one could talk to neither of them.

Anna had this lesson free. She took a walk in a park, where she loved walking…where she first talked with Hao… As Anna walked , she notice two big guys following her. She stopped and turned around.

"Could you cut it out already? You annoy me!" she shot a dreadful glare at the two.

"Mr. Mikihisa's orders are clear. We are not to leave…" the right sided guy began. Anna simply couldn't tell which was which.

"I don't give a fuckin' damn on what Mikihisa ordered. I want a moment of solitude, so you can tell to Mr. Asakura that I forced you to leave me" that was a demanding now. Although the two guys were about five times bigger than Anna, she still could order them. The two guys looked at each other in fear.

"But…"

"Don't you dare to 'but' me! I can tell Mr. Asakura that you do not do your job well, then he'll take care that you won't get another job in all the country. So, how's it going to be?" she stood, her gaze rammed into wardrobe guys. They just exchanged looks and walked away. Anna sighed and walked another way.

The girl in long grey coat walked in the snow. Her head was lowered as if she wouldn't dare to look straight ahead…to her future. Anna let out a sigh and stopped. The snowflakes were starting to fall from the iron sky. She looked up to it, flakes falling gently on her perfect face. A cold breeze crossed her face and caught her golden locks. But Anna didn't fell the coldness. She hardly felt anything these days. The blonde continued walking. She approached the frozen pond. The surface of it was so plain, that you could see your reflection as in the mirror. Anna looked down at it. Back to her looked a young beautiful woman, who's eyes were cold and lifeless. She closed her eyes to the sight and let out a short gasp. _Well, Kyouyama, it's time to pick up the peaces of the happiest memories and move on. That's what you always did, remember? But it wasn't exactly the peaces of a broken love…_ Two small tears smoothly crossed her face as she looked to the ice again…

At class, Hao was sitting and looking through the window. He saw, or at least he thought that he did, that a blond beauty just disappeared behind leafless trees of a park across the street. Although she disappeared, he continued to stare to one dot, thinking. He though what kind of life he had then and what he has now. Only thing was that he didn't have life now at all. That scared the bits out of him. What now that he is without his beloved Anna? What is he supposed to do? _Fight for her of course! Don't you even dare to leave her with Yoh! _ That small voice of his conscience always made him to move forward, not looking back. But now everything was different. Now everything was broken. _But there's still peaces of everything, right? You can pick them up and go on. You can still save the one that are important to you_…Hao looked to the ring he was wearing and then once again to the iron sky. _I won't leave you, I won't…_

The snow was falling heavily now. It covered the ground in all it's weight, but it didn't know the one thing. With this weight, it covered the two hearts that now were separated more than ever…


	22. A masks

The winter passed and the spring came. Everything was blooming and coming back to life. Sakura's were loaded with ping beautiful blossoms. But not only Nature came back to life. Love seemed to do the same thing. Everywhere you go, you could see happy, love-struck couples. A rather beautiful sight, to tell the truth. But not for everyone…

Anna wasn't happy at all. Not only because she hadn't anyone by her side (if you don't count Yoh, that is), to make it even worse, she and most of the school had an exams of graduation to pass. That made an important issue on their getting to the university.

Anna studied her hardest. Not even to pass the exams, but to forget, too. Forget, forget, forget…her love to Hao. But that doesn't seem so easily forgettable. The girl lived on, but that wasn't easy for her. For many months now, that she was living with Asakura's, she has been acting, that she has got better. And they were falling for it. For days she's been wearing that mask. And she would always get so tired of it…

Hao too acted as if everything's fine. Not a single emotion slipped away through his mask. He even started to talk with Yoh. They would eat together or sit in classes. But there was something that neither Hao nor Anna could do. They still couldn't look at each other, because if they would, they knew that they would just fall in each others embrace, since one couldn't live without another. And so, they went on like this until one day…

That day Anna decided to shop for some clothes in the mall. Since Mikihisa came up with the conclusion that Anna wouldn't meet Hao again, he let her out alone. That was a refreshment to her, because she haven't got a chance to walk alone for ages. So, she entered the mall, which wasn't crowded today. Anna found that strange, since malls nowadays are almost 24/7 crowded. But she didn't care; her motto: the less the merrier played an important role in this matter. Anna got to the first shop and started skimming through clothes…

Hao entered the mall, knowing that he's doing a big mistake. Although he wasn't paying attention, his fan girls were still chasing him. He blew out a sigh of relief when he saw half-empty mall. _For one they're not here._ He passed a couple of shops, but one caught his attention. Not the shop, but who was inside of it drew his sight to it. He saw a beautiful blond, skimming through the clothes. That blonde was his wife. _She's so beautiful. Still my angel. _At school, he tried not to look to her, because his heart ached every time he threw a glance on her. But now she was there. No school, no bodyguards, no Yoh, just she and him. Hao toured his eyes through Anna's body. _She's still so hot… _Anna wore black baggy pants, short black T-shirt that uncovered her delicate waist. Red bandana hung around her neck and peered down her back and waist, like a red stream. Hao was amazed how he found her from new. Silently and carefully he walked behind her and slid his arms around her waist, sinking his face into her almond-scent hair. _Still the same…_

Anna gasped from a suddenly appeared foreign warmth around her waist and on her back. But it didn't seem so foreign. The scent was familiar, the grip itself was so familiar, so soft, so…loving? Suddenly she realized.

"Hao?" she whispered in shock. Hao kissed her neck softly.

"I've missed you so much. I cannot help it. I want to feel you near" Anna turned around to face him. She saw the same face, the same hair…the same smirking but also loving eyes. Now she couldn't resist. Now she was vulnerable and she knew it. Anna kissed him. Kissed with all the passion she had and the passion only she had. Hao answered the same. The moments passed and they only broke off to take few breaths of air.

"Follow me" Hao whispered to her ear. Anna only nodded and walked along. They sat into Hao's car and drove across the city, not speaking, but not letting go of each others hand, either. They stopped at the yard of Hao's house. Anna didn't resist on going with him, she actually wasn't thinking at all. All she wanted is to be in the arms of the only man she loved. They got into the house and started kissing passionately. Hao pushed Anna to the wall, making his way down her neck, which hade Anna moan from pleasure. They found their way to the bedroom and fell on bed. The waves of lust took them away from this world…

The couple laid in each others embrace, panting. But they were happy now. They were together after such a long period of time they spent apart. Hao kissed Anna's forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Anna said the word which she wanted to say for a long time "but what now? Where to?"

"I have an idea, if it won't be ruined. I'll take you away the day you and Yoh are supposed to be married" Anna looked at him with eyes full of horror.

"That's crazy! They're going to kill you from a first sight"

"I know it's dangerous, but I'll do everything I can to be with you. I cannot live without you anymore, Anna. I love you to much to lose you this way" Anna's cheeks were crossed by a tears. She cried a lot these days.

"Then I'll be waiting for you" she rested her head on Hao's chest and closed eyes "I would rather share one moment with you, than spend all the lifetime alone" Hao hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Oh, my love, what else will we go through for being together" Anna didn't respond. She just cuddled closer to him. Now their bodies were as close as possible. Both didn't want this moment to end…

Anna got back to Izumo after an hour. She carried two bags with her. After an incident at Hao's place he drove her back to the mall where she bought few things and then…once again a goodbye. But this time both knew that goodbye wasn't for ever. The future held something for them… As Anna walked towards her room, thinking to herself, she hit into something, or someone. It was Yoh.

"Sorry. I didn't see you" Anna said looking into an exact clone of Hao. But this clone didn't give her feelings that Hao did.

"Ah it's ok. Listen, tomorrow's Friday so I thought maybe we could go out and have a dinner somewhere? You know, away from everyone" he shot her a cute smile. Anna shuddered inside, but instead she said:

"Fine by me. I still won't be doing anything" Yoh hugged her. This unexpected hug made Anna blush, but Yoh, luckily, didn't notice that.

"You're wonderful, Anna" the girl smiled, blush already left her cheeks "I'll be looking forward to it" he said and walked away. Anna sighed and walked into her room, sliding the door behind her.

What Yoh and Anna didn't know, was that they've been watched by other pair of eyes. Those eyes grew angrier as they followed Anna's moves. The man disappeared in the shadows of evening light…

So next evening, Yoh and Anna drove to the city. Yoh wore a black suit with black shirt and he hardly could take his eyes away from Anna. She was wearing a long red dress with crochets. It was with long sleeves, but opened Anna's chest. On her neck hung a necklace of rubies. The gift from Mikihisa as his son's bride-to-be. Yoh drooled to her every time he could. _Am I dreaming, or I'm really to marry this girl? _He kept questioning himself every time he saw her.

To Anna, on the other hand, these looks and drools were very annoying. She wanted to slap this Asakura guy, who couldn't even see that she's all tense and tired of it all. But now she couldn't show it. Another two months and she'll be free. If it's work out for Hao and her that is. Yoh parked by the hotel. In it's cellar there was a restaurant. They entered it and sat by the table. Anna notice that every man who was there, was drooling to her, but she didn't react. _Thanks, I have enough trouble with Yoh. _

"Well, what would you like" Yoh asked, giving her a menu that was brought by a waiter. She took it, smiling to him...

At the same time, Hao just came back from his night walk in the park. He was just putting his leather jacket to the wardrobe, when the door burst open. Hao turned around and saw his father, Mikihisa.

"Nice of you to knock" Hao said sarcastically. He continued putting the jacket to it's place.

"You were with her, weren't you" Hao froze. _How the hell he find out? _

"With who?"

"Don't play coy with me, Hao. You know perfectly that I forbid you to meet with Anna" Hao let out a smirk to him and crossed his arms on chest.

"I don't give a damn on what you forbid or don't forbid to do, Mikihisa" for a first time, Hao called his father by name. Everything that was beautiful in his heart for father now was gone.

"Don't you dare to call me like that!" the man shouted. This action of his son made his heart bleed.

"Don't you dare to shout at me. And what's about Anna, is that I'm taking her away. With or without your permission" Mikihisa froze. For a first time he saw his son confronting him like that. Mikihisa understood that Hao wasn't a little boy anymore, but he was his son and Hao should obey him.

"You're not. I warn you, Hao. If you touch her at least with one finger, you're no longer welcome in our family" Hao only rolled eyes.

"Then I'm out of it long ago. Not that I care. She doesn't care either" Mikihisa rose his fist at Hao, but as he saw how his son stood in complete peace, the man lowered it.

"You ask for it. That's what you're going to do: you'll graduate high here and go to Oxford, Harvard or where ever, but away from Japan and you don't come back until I let you to. And don't you even dare to steel Anna away" Hao smiled weakly.

"You care for her or for your son and family's name?" he asked his voice icy.

"How dare you to even think that I could…"

"See, that's the difference between us. You care about the names and I care about her and only her. So stay out of my way and get out of my house" Hao showed him the door. Mikihisa sighed.

"If you don't obey, you're no son for me then" Hao chuckled.

"As if I care about that either" Mikihisa only nodded and left. Hao sighed and collapsed to the floor. He never confronted his father that way before and it ached his heart to ruin his dreams. _But if you want to have your love with you, you have to fight for it in any way! _And so Hao did.


	23. I warned you!

Two months passed as nothing and the results of exams were supposed to be brought today. Not even the results, but the answers from universities. So today was a big day.

Everyone was sitting in unusual silence in class, as they always were the noisiest class of all. The form master came in and smiled to them.

"Well, here are the results of your exams and entering the university results" the man in his early forties put a pile of papers on his desk "so, I'm going to call by names and announce your result" and so he started. Most of students graduated over 90 percent (A/N: here where I came from graduation exam's result is counted by percents). The best were the last:

"And so I'm going to announce few best students" teacher shot another smile to them "So, Ren Tao: average 95 and you got into… Stamford" everybody clapped and sheered. Ren shot a grin of proud and took his graduation paper.

"Let's go on shall we. And so Yoh Asakura: average 98 and you got into… Oxford!" that made Anna slightly disgusted. _How on earth did he get there? That's the best university in the world! How did that lazy ass got there? _

"Yes that's very good result. However, we got two students who were the best of the best and they both graduated with average of 100 . They are… Anna Kyouyama and Hao Asakura!" both stood up and walked to the teacher.

"Now listen. You both can choose from five different universities. You can choose until the end of term which is next Monday. I'll be looking forward to it" he smiled and shake hand to both. Anna walked back to her seat. The form master began to say the speech, but Anna didn't listen. She read the paper, which said the list of five universities she's gotten into: Oxford, Harvard, Stamford, Carlos's III University of Madrid (A/N: That's in Spain) and Vaseda University in Tokyo. Anna smiled weakly. _Well, that's even better than I expected. _

As the bell rang, Anna got out of school with heart full of joy. At least one thing in this life without Hao made her smile. As she walked, little boy caught up with her. He gave her a note, looking to her with fearful eyes and quickly ran away. Anna watched the boy disappearing in a crowd, then opened the note. It said: _Meet me at the park. You know where the pond is. Yours, Hao. _Anna's body shake in fear. _If something happened…?_ Quickly she ran to the park and found Hao easily. They hugged each other and kissed. Then Hao spoke:

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. Anna sighed weakly.

"I don't know. Where ever just away from here"

"Than let's go to Harvard. Nobody goes there who could be dangerous to us. Besides, the most of it is in LA. What do you think?"

"Fine. But when?"

"Do you know the date of your wedding yet?" Anna shake head.

"No. Kino's going to tell me tonight"

"Well then e-mail me and we'll plan everything, ok?" Anna nodded and hugged him.

"It's a miracle that no one knows about this" Hao stroke his hand through Anna's hair.

"Mikihisa knows" he said softly. Anna drew back suddenly, looking to his eyes.

"What? Hao, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you. Besides, I took care of it. Mikihisa is no obstacle for us now" a shudder went through Anna's body. She closed her eye and lowered her head.

"I'm afraid, Hao. I hate to admit it, but I really am" Hao embraced her.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be fine. I promise" Anna hugged him back.

"Rather a beautiful sight, to tell the truth" a voice came from behind a tree. Hao and Anna jumped from their places. From behind the tree came Mikihisa "I warned you, Hao, that if you'll touch her again, the consequences will be terrible"

"And haven't I said that I don't care?" Hao responded with danger in his voice. Anna's eyes grew cold and angry.

"Are you still following me?" she asked, completely annoyed from the fact that she cannot have her personal life.

"I never stopped. And more respect to me, miss Anna" the girl hissed.

"I'll pay all the respect you disserve, which is none" these words struck into the place they were targeted to.

"You shall pay for that!"

"Don't you dare to threaten her like that. And besides, she's already paying by marrying Yoh"

"This is not your concern now" Mikihisa turned to Hao. "I wanted this to be a silent agreement, but I see there's no way you'll understand that" Mikihisa clicked his fingers and ten wardrobe-sized guys showed up. Anna felt fear and horror already hitting her legs. Anther thing she felt that two hands from behind took her over forearms and dragged along. She hesitated, but the two were too strong. Everything she saw before she was shoved into the car, was Hao surrounded by all the guys and Mikihisa, standing and watching. Horror and understanding what just happened mixed and burst out as tears…

Hao was waking up slowly. A sudden wave of pain made him groan. A cool and gentle thing toughed his forehead.

"Lie down, you've been hurt badly" a voice said. Hao opened his eyes. A locks of blue hair met him. Pirika.

"What…Where…?"

"Sh. You're safe at your home. Horo and Ren found you and brought you here. Then I and Tamao came here to look after you. You've been unconscious for six hours already" Hao closed his eyes, because he didn't have enough strength to keep them open. Everything he felt was pain and only pain.

"Thank you" he said weakly. Pirika smiled.

"That's what you get for loving the wrong person, huh?"

"Guess so. What about Anna? Is she alright?" Pirika looked at him with concern.

"We don't exactly know. She wrote an e-mail two hours ago. She said that she's fine and that her wedding is to be next Tuesday. She asked me to write to her when you would wake up. Tammy is already on it"

"Tell her that I love her" those were the last words Hao let out before sinking into a deep sleep.

Next day Pirika and Tamao gave an answer to the principal from Hao. He has chosen to be at Harvard. Anna, on the other hand, didn't say her answer just yet. As she was sitting in the canteen, she remembered the conversation with Keiko.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_A knock on the door. Anna brushed her tears away. _

"_Come in" _

"_Hello, Anna. May we talk?" Keiko was always polite and respectful to her. Anna nodded. _

"_I've heard what Mikihisa done to Hao. I don't support that, because Hao is my son and I love him. And I love you as a daughter as well, but you need to realize one thing. Now, you are promised to Yoh and you need to forget the life you had before" Anna turned away from her to the window. _

"_What if I can't? What if I…" she couldn't finish it._

"_Love Hao too much? I know what love is, Anna. Just like you, I'm a woman. Love makes you do things you never thought you could do, but this love between you and Hao…" Keiko sighed "although it's hard to admit, but that love is impossible" _

"_Don't say that, please. It's killing me" Anna couldn't hold her tears anymore. Keiko came closer and put her arms on Anna's shoulders. _

"_Cry it out, Anna. You're going to need lots of strength"…_

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

Anna took another sip of tea and left the table. She got out of school and headed straight to the Hao's place. There she found Keiko. Anna froze.

"Don't worry, I won't tell" Keiko whispered as she saw terror in Anna's face. The girl sighed with relief and headed to Hao's bedroom. _Oh. My. God. What have they done to him? _Anna kneeled at the side of bed and looked at Hao's use to be beautiful face. Now it was full of bruises and scratches. She looked down to his half-naked body. It too had bruises and scratches. Anna took Hao's hand and kissed it. She felt his grip grow tighter.

"I recognize you from your scent. It's so…unreal. Like not from this world" Hao opened his eyes and tried to smile, but it just turned to painful grin. Anna kissed his forehead softly.

"I never thought he could do such a thing. To his own son" Hao smiled weakly.

"Looks like he loves his other son more" Anna closed her eyes. The pain struck through her heart.

"Hao, what now? If you don't recover we won't be able to get away. And it's only week left. And even if you do, you still would be too weak to walk, not speaking about eloping" Hao smiled with a smirk. _Jeez, not even wounds can take it away from him. _

"I will recover. And we will live together. I promised that I will lift your sorrows and I'll light your way through darkness. I'm not about to break these promises" Anna's cheeks were crossed by tears.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

"I know. I love you too" Anna kissed his forehead again…

Keiko watched this scene. _I hope you know what you're doing Mikihisa. Because if these two will have enough love in their hearts, they might succeed and defeat you. Well, as they say, if you try to take out the fire of love with water, it'll get even more bright… _


	24. Help me, somebody!

To Anna's horror days passed too quickly. She just couldn't cope with the fact that there are only four days left to her marriage to Yoh. And she couldn't help, but think about that horrible day. But bad became worse…

Hao was recovering quickly, but not quickly enough. Besides, Anna couldn't visit him anymore, because Keiko, who was covering their meetings, was changed by Kino, who wouldn't be so understanding.

One day, when Anna was sitting in her room, thinking once again, a knock on the door made her to come back to this world. She shake head.

"Come in" Mikihisa appeared in the doorway. Anna sighed "what do you need here?" she asked with annoyed voice.

"You still don't know how to pay a respect to your father-in-law" Anna scoffed.

"As if you deserve respect" Mikihisa swallowed the insult.

"Anyway I wanted to tell you something. I know that you and Hao are still planning to elope, but here's what I warn you about: if you do such a thing, that you can no longer come back to Japan, because if you do, you'll be hunted till death" Anna laughed cruelly.

"Mikihisa, you're the most intolerable person I've ever met. Even your precious Yoh isn't annoying me that much as you do. That's rather pathetic" Mikihisa slapped her, but not hard. It made Anna only turn her head to right. She turned back, her eyes as cold as icy winter.

"Slap me al you want. That's the truth" Mikihisa slapped her again, but this time Anna turned to face her other chin.

"You shall learn to respect me! If not Yoh's love to you, you would have gone from our life long ago!"

"So why don't you look for somebody else, if I'm so low-leveled for you?"

"Because... Because it was more Yoh's choice and I'm not planning to ruin it" Anna only nodded.

"So Hao was right. You do love Yoh more than him" Mikihisa slapped her once again, but this time Anna fell to the floor. The girl had to collect all her patience and arrogance to survive this slap.

"You're scum, Kyouyama. Nothing like your parents. They were intelligent aristocrats and you? A bitch, who doesn't..."

"Mikihisa! How dare you!" It was Keiko. She kneeled to Anna and hugged around shoulders. "Don't you have any mercy at all? You? An intelligent man like you beats up a woman. That's unheard in Asakura family. Leave us at once! We'll talk about it later" Mikihisa stood in shock for a moment, but turned around and left. Keiko helped Anna to stand up and leaded her to bed. She examined Anna's cheek, which was now red.

"I'm fine, thank you" Anna resisted to help, but Keiko only smiled.

"Yes you are, but let me to take care of you. What did Mikihisa say to you?"

"He said that if I and Hao will try to run away, he'll hunt us if we'll come back to Japan again" Keiko sighed, her face full of sadness. Anna never seen her looking like this.

"I don't know what happened to him. Mikihisa and Hao use to be like best friends, but now... They seem as enemies"

"Maybe it is my fault..." Anna started, her heat burning with pain. Keiko just shake her head.

"No. No way, don't you even dare to blame yourself. There's something different, it's like a hate that's been hidden for a long years. The only mistake you made, was that you fell in love with a wrong brother" Keiko sighed with such a helpless sigh. She got up and walked to the door.

"Whatever you choose, you will always be a daughter to me" she said not looking to Anna. The girl fought with the wanting to run and hug Keiko, but all she did was cry. Never a woman, so close to her, said such words to her. Not that she had anyone that close.

"Thank you..." Anna hesitated, but she managed to whisper "mother" Keiko smiled to herself and left. Anna smiled too, but with a smile as bright as sun...

But this smile wasn't meant to last. Soon, the wedding day came and Anna haven't got a single chance to talk with Hao. She was in a despair.

As she got up in a morning and began to prepare herself for a wedding, Pirika and Tamao entered her room. Anna was surprised about that.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to help you of course and to hold you up" Pirika ended with sadness in her voice "you're going to need support" Anna almost cried, but controlled her tears.

"Do you know anything about Hao?" she asked instead of bursting into tears.

"No" Tamao answered with even sadder voice "for all time his house has been watched by a guards. He's nursed only by Kino" Anna sighed. She expected this, anyway. Mikihisa kept his promise.

"Well then, since you're here..."...

Yoh was half ready by that time, in his room, he was looking into a reflection of himself and somehow didn't feel right. Now he felt like he was betraying somebody. But Yoh hid those thoughts away. Now was not exactly a best time to think about conscience. But then he didn't know how mistaken he was. A knock on the door woke Yoh up from his conversation with himself.

"Come in" it was Kino who appeared in a doorway.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Guess so, but grandma, could you tell me one thing?" Yoh hesitated to ask this question, but he wanted an answer.

"Anything"

"Is it possible that Anna will love me?" Kino sighed. She walked to bed and sat on it. She looked tired now.

"Yoh, I know it's a question to which you're willing to her a negative answer. But this is where I have to disappoint you. Anna is a strong person and knows how to deal with her feelings. I know, toughed her since childhood. She'll learn to love you in her own way and she won't fight it, but she'll never forget her...other half of her heart" Yoh looked as if something just hit his face.

"Than this marriage is a mistake. I should let her go" he looked sad. Kino stood up and closed to him, looking to his eyes.

"This cannot be undone anymore, you know that. Now your father won't let you not to marry her. Although he looked displeased with your option, now everything's different. Mikihisa knows Anna is strong and he won't let a unique person like her to slip away" Kino chuckled "besides, I know you love her for real and you'll teach her to love you as well. Good luck, grandson" she smiled to him and walked out, leaving Yoh with a head full of contradictory thoughts...

Anna looked to herself in the mirror. She remembered how happy she was when she was about to marry Hao, but now... Now she even looked different. She was wearing a neck-up, but sleeveless long white dress. A long silver earrings hung almost to her shoulders. A bouquet of flowers was lying on a puff by the mirror. She looked at it, then – to her wrist, which was still covered by the flower bracelet. Anna sighed, but picked up the bouquet and put a bracelet on it's ending. _I'll never forget... _Then she took the white-gold ring of her finger and put it on other hands finger. _Never will I forget you, Hao... _A tears began to form in her onyx eyes. She looked once again in the mirror. Somehow she found herself weak, vulnerable and incomplete. _Who am I without you? _Suddenly she heard a song from a radio that woke her up every morning. She completely forgot about it. A song caught her heart. It said:

_i'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
i wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone_

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
i've been alone all along.

Anna collapsed to the floor and bursted into tears. _If only I could tear my heart from me... Oh Hao. Help me somebody, please..._


	25. The Power of Love

The temple of Izumo was filled with people. Everybody was waiting for a ceremony to start. Yoh, Ren and Horo were standing by the altar. Ren looked to Yoh.

"You ready for this?" Yoh shrugged shoulders.

"Guess so. What?"

"You look nervous" Yoh smiled with a sheepish smile.

"Wonder how you'll look like on your wedding day" Ren almost blushed.

"I'll be standing peacefully and I won't be smiling with that idiotic smile of yours" Yoh only laughed. _Sorry, Yoh. I don't have anything against you, but I see Hao as a better prospect to Anna. _

At the same time, the guards of Hao's house talked.

"Hey, when does the ceremony start?" one of them asked.

"It should by now" another looked at the watch. "Wanna go for a snack? I'm starving" the other guy looked around.

"Sure" What they didn't know was that another person listened to them. A figure jumped through the window and ran towards the car. The engine started quietly and a car drove to the heart of a city…

Anna walked in the temple. Her face looked as if it was made of stone and her eyes pierced everything more dangerous that usual. Her grip around the bouquet was tight, so that her knuckles were almost white. Everybody stood up, amazed by Anna's beauty, because white color suited her so much, that she looked as if she was an angel from heaven. Yoh's eyes widened. He never saw her in white and she looked like a delicate nephrite statue, which was easily broken. _What the hell I'm supposed to do with this beauty? _He wondered. Anna closed to him and gave him her hand. They both faced the priest who entered at the time Anna did. The priest started to say his speech, something about marriage being built on love… _Like I didn't know that. Jeez, why the hell this happened to me? What did I do? _Anna tried to shake these thought away, but they just kept coming. The priest now mumbled something about loyalty and devotion, without which the marriage is impossible. _With this hand, I shall lift your sorrows, your cup will never empty. _Echoed in Anna's head. _For I will be your vine. _Anna closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, but once again an old vows came to her head. _With this candle I will light your way in darkness. _Anna looked to her wedding ring. _With this ring, I ask you to be mine. _Anna looked up again to the priest. Now he was saying how important are the love and devotion to the couple and how this union is not to be broken. _I never broke mine! I always was loyal to my love! I never betrayed him and now I'm doing the biggest mistake in my life! Why this cannot stop right away!_ A priest addressed to the public.

"If somebody knows any reason why this man and this woman cannot be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace" Anna closed her eyes. _Someone, please! Help me, someone! _A voice pierced the silence.

"I do" Anna opened her eyes. She knew this voice to well. "I know the reason they cannot be married" Anna turned to the speaker and her eyes filled with the tears of happiness. Hao.

"I told you not to interfere in this matter" Mikihisa stood up, but Hao paid no attention to him. He was looking to Anna.

"If you looked closer, you'll see a white-gold ring around her finger, which is made by the monks of Osorezan temple and is unique. I have the same ring. We married at Osorezan and nothing can undo what has been done" a silence fell on the temple, but this time it was tense and predicted storm.

"Is this true?" Yoh asked, looking to Anna. She stared back, her eyes still full of tears.

"Yes, Yoh. We really are married. We didn't tell anyone, because, well, it was dangerous. I'm sorry" She truly was, because Yoh had done nothing to her. It was Mikihisa who hurt her so much. Anna took a bracelet from her bouquet and ran to Hao. Next minute, while everyone were still shocked, they ran from the temple, jumped into Hao's convertible car and drove to the airport. Yoh just looked after them. He learnt his lesson of lifetime. _Nothing can stop love from breaking down the walls… _

Hao and Anna were driving to the airport. Anna rested her head on Hao's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. A wind played with their hair, making them mix.

"I thought everything's lost" Anna spoke first. Hao caressed her back.

"Everything's fine now. Nobody will stop us"

"Where're we going?"

"To the airport of course. We're going to Harvard, remember?" Anna took a breath of relief and smiled.

"You're my angel" she whispered.

"And you're mine…"

When they entered the airport, everybody's eyes were fixed on them. They looked as if they were just married. And so they felt. Anna and Hao went pass the gate, where they were congratulated by an officer. They entered the plane. The stewardess brought them champagne as a gift from a crew. Hao and Anna laughed to each other. They clinked with the glasses and drank for their happiness. Now they could relax and enjoy themselves.

"Hao, what about my stuff and where are we supposed to live?" suddenly Anna asked. Hao just smiled to her and kissed her as the plane rose to the air.

"I sent your stuff yesterday. Oh and I brought us a flat" Anna laughed.

"You think of everything, don't you?"

"Yes. Especially when the things are focused on a woman I love" Anna kissed him.

"Good. How're your wounds?" Hao shrugged shoulders.

"Fine. It hurts a bit when I put it under water, but I'll live through it" Anna ran her back-hand through Hao's cheek softly.

"You lived through enough" Hao smiled lovingly.

"Well, we don't have to care anymore about the past. Now it's only future. Besides, we need to thank another few people" Anna rose her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Ren, Horo, Pirika and Tammy. They should be very happy now, since they helped me very much"

"I see…"

And they sure were. After 'ceremony', when everybody departed, the four almost danced a victory dance.

"Did you see Mikihisa's face?" Horo asked through the tears of laugh.

"Yeah, he almost went green" Pirika laughed as Ren hugged her around the waist.

"Well, since we all are going to America to study, we'll be able to visit our love-birds" he said sarcastically, but with a pleasant smile. He was happy for Hao and Anna. Tammy smiled.

"I wish them good luck" she looked to the clear blue sky, like those words really reached the couple on a plane…

That's what love can do, if you love enough and more…


	26. A Perfectness

Five years have passed…

Anna graduated the university and now worked as a manager of a big lawyer company…

She was more than satisfied with her life, not only because of her successful carrier, but for her marriage life. She had a man that loved her sincerely and that could give everything to her. She wasn't the same cold lady anymore. Now she was loving and sweet wife. Now, she was Anna Asakura and she was proud of that.

As for Hao, he never felt happier than he fells now. Not only because he too was a manager of a huge business broker firm, he also was happy with his home-life. He had the most beautiful wife in a world and he loved her more than anything.

Both of them had friends. The four of them you already know. Some news about them too. Ren and Pirika got married three years ago. So did Tamao and Horo. Tao's are living in Chine, in Shanghais. Uisil's (Or whatever the lat name is) in New York. Although they were separated by a great distances they remained good friends and they would always meet twice or more in the year. Asakura's still living in LA.

Anna came back home and fell on a sofa straight away. She and Hao moved from a flat in the center and now they were living in country side, in a traditional Japanese house. Anna was exhausted today. She had a lots of work as a manager and now she thanked to god that finally the Friday came. A memory flashed through her mind and she smiled to herself.

xxxFLASHBACKxxx

_It's Tuesday night. A knock on the door disturbed Anna and Hao's dinner. Anna walked to the door. She gasped when she opened it. Mikihisa stood behind them. _

"_What do you want?" she asked coldly. _

"_Still no respect, Kyouyama?" he asked. _

"_Asakura, if you don't mind" Hao stepped behind his wife. "what did you lost here?" _

"_I've came to tell you, that I appreciate your marriage and acknowledge Anna as your wife" Mikihisa lowered his head, because he couldn't bear to look into the eyes of his son who now had more power than he did. _

"_You took a long time to do that" Hao said it with a sarcasm in his voice. _

"_It took a lot to overcome his pride" a feminine voice flied through the air. Keiko showed up behind Mikihisa. Time hadn't even touched her with it's finger. "will you invite us in?" she asked kindly. Anna smiled to her. _

"_Of course" they had a very cheerful and warm dinner and for the first time, Anna felt that she's completely inside the family…_

xxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxx

While Anna was thinking like this, Hao came back and found her sitting peacefully on a sofa, her eyes closed, her lips' corners lit up. She looked so beautiful this way. She always was beautiful, to tell the truth. Hao sat carefully by her and put his arm around her shoulders. That made Anna wake up from her slumber. She smiled to him.

"Hey, I didn't hear when you came back" Hao smiled softly.

"It's ok" he held her a dark red rose "I like to achieve the surprise" Anna took the rose and smelled her aroma. Dark red roses were her favorites.

"Thank you" she said and completely relaxed in Hao's embrace. They sat like this for a long time. A sun traveled down at the end of a horizon, lighting the couple up with it's warm red light. It was one of those moments of perfectness, when no force on Earth could destroy it.

"Aishiteru" Hao whispered.

"I love you to" Anna answered before kissing the love that she never thought she could have…

_THE END_

Author's words: Well, there's the end of another story. Thanks for all the reviews. Special thanks for KagomeAnna and simmie, thanks guys, your reviews were a very good incentive to keep on writing.

So since there's people who reads my creations, I'll ask for a advises and opinions. In my head, I have two stories already up, so I'll give you a summaries of them both and I'll ask you to tell me which is better. Here you go:

Time changes everything. Anna and Yoh are engaged, but one thing happens: they're going to be separated for four years, since both of them chosen to go to different universities. Four years is a long time. What will Anna be like after she sees Yoh after a long time? Not to mention his brother, which was gone away as well…HaoxAnna!

Only a lifetime away. Anna is a vampire and is a leader of a all powerful cavern of vampires of Tokyo. Yoh and Hao are werewolves and are the leaders of a all powerful werewolf cavern. The war between two species were raging for centuries now and there's no hope to finish it soon. That is if you don't count two people who's love can destroy mountains. HaoxAnna!


End file.
